Rigby's Little Secret
by kamajithehusky
Summary: Rigby has a secret crush on Mordecai, but can he keep it a secret with all of the other people in the house? Modecai X Rigby fanfiction; Morby. Just a Mordecai/Rigby love story pretty much
1. Chapter 1 The Secret

It was late, about 4:30 A.M, and Rigby couldn't sleep. The two buddies had spent about 4 hours playing scary video-games on the computer, and even though Rigby is terrified of these kind of things, he insisted anyway, for he didn't want to look like a coward to Mordecai, his 'more-than-best-friend'.

There the two were, laying in their beds. Mordecai, in his big, roomy and comfortable bed, and Rigby, in his scratchy, rusty trampoline, covered in smelly, dirty clothes, that the raccoon never even wore. So there he laid, eyes forced closed, rustling around in the tiny trampoline, trying to get comfortable, telling himself 'Monsters aren't real' but he never believed himself when saying that.

The raccoon finally got himself in a comfortable position; laying on his right side, snuggling with a plush pair of pants. The raccoon finally calmed down, and began to fall into a deep sleep... Until he heard something slowly creak the door open. It sounded like someone was sneaking into the guy's room.

In Rigby's endless imagination, it was a monster that was out to get him. But in reality, it was just MuscleMan looking for some cologne, for his date tomorrow night. MuscleMan didn't want Mordecai and Rigby to know that he needed something from him, it was too 'embarrassing' to the zombie, so he wanted to steal some of Mordecai's 'Dude Time'.

Rigby layed motionless in his dirty trampoline, well, at least the raccoon attempted to. His little furry body was shivering in fear, thinking the 'monster' was coming after him, so Rigby pretended to be asleep, and very cautiously continued to pull his covers over his head. The raccoon could feel the vibrations of the 'monster' walking past his rusty trampoline, shaking the entire hardwood floor. This made the raccoon even more frightened, because he thought the 'monster' was big one. The raccoon then heard the closet door open, and heard drawers being opened, clothes being tossed, ect. ect.. The zombie let of a little cough, and make the raccoon jump, and almost pee himself, but then the raccoon loosened up, paused, and thought for about two seconds. He got out of his covered and without warning, quietly yelled ;

"Muscleman!"

The raccoon's squeaky voice made the zombie jump up and bash his head into the edge of a metal hanger, knocking down a couple empty hangers, making quiet but still a little too noisy banging noises. The zombie turned around and whispered ;

"Seriously bro?" Muscleman said with slight anger in his tone.

"Don't ask me anything, why are you sneaking through our room into our closet?" Rigby said with confusion and let out a huge stretch and a cute yawn.

"I w-was... Uh, you know who else stalks into people's rooms? My mom!" Muscleman said in a nervous tone, trying to change the subject.

Rigby lowered his eyelids and sighed. "Muscleman, to be honest I don't give a two shits of what you're doing. Just tell me, get it and get out." Rigby said in a determined tone, letting out another loud and cute yawn, stretching his scrawny little arms out into the air.

Muscleman went from an evil smile to a big frown. "Whatever bro.", and looks down into the right corner, noticing that he himself had knocked down the body spray when the raccoon startled him. The zombie reached for the cologne and noticed a piece of paper, with what looked like to be a small heart drawn onto the corner of the notebook paper, with the name 'Rigby' in horrible handwriting. The zombie set aside the cologne and grabbed the picture. Rigby had laid back down onto his rough trampoline, but noticed the sound of paper crumbling, and the zombie chuckling, trying to hold in a laugh.

"What in the H are you doing Muscleman? Seriously, go to effin' bed!" Rigby said in a very annoyed yet tired tone.

"Oh no bro, I don't think you'll be wanting to mistreat me now, *shows the drawing to the raccoon* I think you'll be wanting to do what I say, or else I'll tell Mordecai about your dirty little secret haha..." Muscleman said in a determined tone, trying to keep silent.

All of the hairs on Rigby stood up, he blushed slighty and froze in embarrassment. Rigby held together both of his paws and quietly said "Okay...". Muscleman stormed out of the room, leaving the crumbled piece of paper behind, throwing it on the ground towards the raccoon. Rigby scooted over and picked up the drawing. It was a sloppy drawing of Mordecai, with a heart and writing that read 'My Mordecai' in sloppy handwriting.

-  
THE ALARM READ : 9:00 A.M.

The alarm aside Mordecai's bed began to beep. The avian stumbled around his bed and got up, stretched his limbs and yawned aloud.

"Alright Rigby, it's time to wake up." Mordecai said in a sleepy tone, letting out another simple yawn.

The raccoon got up without a problem, just simply uncovered himself and got right up, and said "Ok.", with droopy and baggy eyes. Rigby's tone made Mordecai even more tired, and slightly depressed. After all, Mordecai was a little curious about his feelings for Rigby, the avian did have some love feelings for the raccoon. He cared for Rigby, he was really into him, the avian was even questioning himself 'Why is Rigby more interesting than Margaret?'.

"You okay dude?" Says Mordecai, questioning the raccoon.

The raccoon was starting to fall asleep. "*snorts* Wha-? Yeah, I'm good dude..." Says Rigby as his tone gets deeper, and his head slowly droops down.

"Nah, somethings up dude. Dude really, is there something wrong? Did those video-games get to you last night?"

Rigby didn't want to tell him about Muscleman sneaking in, and keeping Rigby awake, so he lied about it and said "Yeah, I guess it was just those games, didn't sleep much last night..." Rigby says in a deep tone, pretending to be more awake than he really was. Rigby only squeezed about 1 hour of sleep into the night last night. Mordecai raised a brow, shook his head to wake himself up, got up, walked to Rigby and kneeled down to the raccoon's level and said "Hey dude, you feeling alright? You don't look good, and tell me the truth." Rigby widened his eyes, he felt a little surprised, because Mordecai wasn't ever really that caring to Rigby.

"I just don't feel good, but I think I'll be ok." Rigby said, slightly blushing and twiddling his thumbs around.

"Well you better get better soon dude, now lets go get some breakfast, maybe that will make you feel better." Mordecai said, grabbing the raccoons paw and pulling him out of the room, and helping him down stairs. The aroma of fresh waffles and syrup made Mordecai rush to the kitchen.

"Oh look who's finally out of their dwellings!" Pops says in a jolly high-pitched tone.

"Whaddup guys?" Mordecai says, waiting for skips to give them their waffles already. After waiting a minute, Skips finally gave them their sweet waffles.

All four were eating quietly, Pops, Skips, Mordecai, and Rigby. Then Skips mutters "Where's Muscleman and fives"? In a deep but usual tone. "Hey ladies whats for breakfast?" Rigby widened his eyes and blushed a little and lowered his body down, he felt severely embarrassed. "Alright! Waffles, looks pretty sweet bros" Muscleman says as he shoves waffles down his throat. "Hey dirty raccoon, get me a glass of milk." Muscleman said in an ordering tone. "Why can't you get it yourself?" Rigby says in a sheepish tone.

"Excuse me bro? Did you forget about your little mis-hap?" Muscleman said as he chucked a little. "Okay muscleman!" Rigby says loudly to tone out the zombie. Mordecai watches the raccoon get the glass of milk, and stares at him after he sits down, making the raccoon say "What?" Rigby said in a nervous tone.

"Hey Rigby, I forgot my phone, I'm gonna go get it, you should come with me because I want to find a nice suit for you to wear at our dates tonight." Mordecai says in a nervous tone.

Mordecai grabs the raccoons arm, interrupting what he was about to say. They both trailed of up the stairs and to their room.


	2. Chapter 2 Curious Mordecai

Mordecai trailed back and forth of his bed, thinking for a question for the raccoon. He finally thought-

"Rigby, is Muscleman beating you up again?" Mordecai says in a questioning tone, the avian sounded a little upset.

The raccoon let out a loud yawn and said "No...". The raccoon nervously turned his head away from Mordecai, trying to avoid eye-contact. Rigby got embarrassed quite easily. He was so nervous, yet he didn't feel to weird about telling the avian about the whole situation; The raccoon was close to coming out of the closet.

"Well then what is it dude? I swear if he is messing with you..." Mordecai says, raising his voice, trying to get an answer out of the raccoon.

"Honest, he's not hurting me, its just..." Rigby says, trailing off his voice.

"It's just what? Come on, it can't be that bad." Mordecai says, hoping the raccoon isn't being hurt.

"Mordecai-" Rigby says while scooting closer to Mordecai. "I don't want to ruin our friendship but..." Rigby pauses and sighs.

"Hmm?" Mordecai questions the raccoon.

Rigby lets out a big sigh, as if his world was over. "I... You know I've always looked up to you for a long time now..." Rigby says with a low tone.

"Yeah?" Mordecai stretches his arm around to Rigby's shoulder, trying to comfort the raccoon.

Rigby completely ignores the avian's actions to comfort him. "You've probably noticed that I haven't been into girls much lately..." Rigby droops his head down and lowers his voice.


	3. Chapter 3 I Love You

Mordecai was confused. 'Why would he ask that? What does that have to do with Muscleman picking on him?'. The avian questioned Rigby "Err... I guess, but what in the H does that have to do with anything?" Mordecai questioned the raccoon.

Rigby shrugged and looked away from Mordecai. The two buds were silent for a couple minutes, until they heard that same annoying sound from the most annoying person ever; "What are you two doing? You need to get down here now, I'm need to announce the schedule for today! Get down here now or you're fired!" Benson yelled, but not with much anger.

"Uh w-we better get down there Mordecai..." Rigby said, already heading for the door.

"Rigby wait, stay here, I'll be right back-" Mordecai said as he walked out of the room.

Rigby was alone. This gave the raccoon time to think of an answer for his question, it had slipped out and he didn't feel like admitting to Mordecai that he secretly loved him. 'Ah crap why would I tell him that? What am I gonna say-' Rigby thought, until Mordecai interrupted him. "Hey, I told Benson you were sick, and he's gonna give you about 30 minutes to 'recover', which means we can talk. So, what does that have to do with Muscleman picking on you?" Mordecai explained to the raccoon. Rigby became extremely nervous, than thought for a few minutes. 'Mordecai seems to be cool with gay people... Maybe if I told him I was gay, and if he's alright, I might tell him that I've liked him all along...' Rigby thought to himself, while Mordecai sat on his bed next to the raccoon.

"Yeah... Mordecai, I need to you to promise me something..." Rigby said, looking into Mordecai's eyes.

"What is it?" Mordecai said, looking into Rigby's eyes.

"Mordecai... Do you remember when you came home one day, and you told me 'Who needs girls?'" Rigby questioned the avian.

Mordecai raised a brow, looked away, looked back at the slowly tearing up raccoon and said "Uh... Yup". Mordecai began to feel upset, seeing the raccoon shedding tears made him depressed, Mordecai's mood almost always depended on Rigby's mood, when Rigby was happy, Mordecai was happy, and so-on.

"Well... That's how I see things, I mean, who needs girls? Every time you get a girl, you they always make you upset, and every time I see you-" Rigby realized what he just said, and was completely speechless, mouth agape, just looking at the avian.

"Rigby... Your fine bro..." Mordecai said patting the raccoons back.

Rigby was extremely upset... Until he heard what the avian said. "Uhhh... R-Really?" Rigby stuttered, he was having trouble speaking, he got embarrassed quite easily.

"Rigby, ever since I've said 'Who needs girls' I wondered if you would get it at some point... You had the balls to tell me, but I didn't to tell you... I was trying to see if you would figure out that I was actually interested in you..." Mordecai said in a cheery tone, which made Rigby happy, but very nervous, he was shy, especially since he hasn't dated for 4 or 5 years. The raccoon didn't really know how to be in a relationship, but he had the feelings for Mordecai, and they would never go away, and the raccoon accepted it.

"Mordecai...? Are you-" Mordecai interrupted Rigby by pouncing him onto his side, snuggling the raccoon, rubbing his tummy. Rigby blushed, as well as Mordecai, but it made Rigby feel complete, like tons of weights were lifted off his shoulders, Rigby felt safe, feeling Mordecai's warm, soft feathers, Mordecai's strong arms wrapped around the raccoon.

"Rigby... I love you." Mordecai whispered into the raccoons ear.

Rigby felt so much happier. The raccoon was no longer upset, yet at peace with himself, knowing that his best bud, and now boy-friend accepts him for who he is.

"Sorry I'm so shy M-Mordo..." Rigby stuttered, Rigby was happy that Mordecai loved him back, he was just so shy, its just the way he is.

"No no no its fine haha" Mordecai chuckled, while scratching behind the raccoons ears.

"Oh hehe... Thanks, uh, bro, or, babe haha" Rigby chuckled with Mordecai.

"Hey dude, I don't want to break the mood, but sadly we gotta get to work, or Benson's gonna snap his crank." Mordecai says to Rigby, while scratching the raccoon's back.

"Ugggghhhh alriiiight..." Rigby dragged off the bed, sighing, they were both so happy, but their 'idiot' boss Benson had to break it up.

"Hey dude, I promise we'll have a good time tonight after work, okay?" Mordecai said while sliding off the bed.


	4. Chapter 4 Awkwardness

"Ugh, I hate mowing the east side of the park! It sucks balls!" Rigby said while barely helping Mordecai push the lawn mower.

"Well, technically, so do you haha" Mordecai joked with Rigby.

"Haha I see what you did there" Rigby said, it was the first time he smiled ever since he was outside. It was hot, about 95 degrees, their water became warm, and the two animals were sweating like a waterfall. It was extremely difficult to even laugh, because the two were just so exhausted, they couldn't wait to get off. This was their last chore, but was one of the worst out of all. Moving back and forth, in the same area over... and over... and over...

-

"FINALLY!" Mordecai and Rigby exclaimed at the same time, while collapsing onto the grass in the field.

It was 6:15 P.M. The two were both tired, and sweaty. There was a cold chill in the air, causing Rigby to snuggle up with Mordecai. The two layed there for about 30 minutes, until they finally cooled down.

"Lets go in the house dude, play some video-games or something." Mordecai said, while helping Rigby up from the ground. "Sounds like a plan" Rigby said happily. "Of course it does haha." Mordecai said while walking to the house, holding Rigby's hand.

The couple finally made it back to the house, and headed for the TV.

"Hey Muscleman, we've been workin' all day, I think you should let us get on the TV." Mordecai asked Muscleman.

"Do you think I care? I'm watching Really Real Wrestling! Another time ladies-" Muscleman said with slight anger in his tone.

"Come on! You've probably been on there for hours! Can't you just let us play? I'm asking nicely." Rigby said, trying to be respectful, but couldn't help it, because in honesty, Mordecai and Rigby hated Muscleman very much.

"Stop asking me or I'll tell Mordecai about your stupid secret haha! You know who else keeps dirty secrets from each other? My mom!" Muscleman said with laughter, while high-fiving Fives.

Both Rigby and Mordecai sighed, and 'face-palmed'. "He already knows." Rigby said, with an annoyed sounding tone.

"What?" Muscleman said, turning off the TV.

"Yeah, and save your lame 'gay jokes' for later, or never, because I've heard practically every single one. And they all bore me. Now, be fair, get up, and get off. Whats wrong with your TV in your 'oh-so-amazing-trailer?" Mordecai said, sounding bored and annoyed, crossing his arms.

"Bro, for 1, you two have problems. 2, the TV in the trailer is broken. And 4, you better watch your mouth or I'll bust a knuckle-sandwich in your face!" Muscleman said, getting extremely angry, over-reacting he was.

"No no, its not worth it." High Fives said to his fat friend, Muscleman. "The TV in the trailer doesn't work, but Skips can fix it, easily." Fives explained.

"You two losers are so lucky. But don't say I didn't warn you." Muscleman confirmed to Mordecai and Rigby, trying to scare them, but it didn't work. This just made the couple laugh in their heads, at how angry the zombie was getting, over-reacting over something so ridiculous, but it was just how the zombie was. And it was quite hilarious to most of the group.

-

Muscleman and his 'alright' friend had finally left. It was 8:05 P.M. It was dark outside, and the two friends decided to play with the lights off. They both sat down on the couch, close together. Mordecai brought down a small blanket, took Rigby closer to Mordecai, and laid the blanket, covering half of the two guys. Since the house was old, probably about 100 years old to be exact, the heating nor the A/C didn't work very well.

"Thanks Mordecai, I feel so much warmer... huddled up with you. I... L-love you... My Mordecai.." Rigby stuttered, and blushed hard.

"I love you too bud!" Mordecai said happily, while rubbing Rigby's tummy. Mordecai was brave, he hardly got embarrassed. It was just girls, and the reason why is; because Mordecai was gay, and he knew Margaret was into religion, the kind that hates homosexuals. Mordecai had completely forgotten about her.

-

The couple sat their playing video-games, all the way up to 11:30 P.M.

Mordecai wins another game, puts his controller down, and lets out a big and loud yawn. "Damn, its getting late, we should go upstairs." Mordecai says while putting Rigby's controller down.

"Aww, but one more game, I was doing soooo gooood!" Rigby says, begging Mordecai to play one more. The raccoon was doing 'soooo gooood' because Mordecai wanted Rigby to be happy, so Mordecai let Rigby win most of the time.

"Well, Rigby, we aren't going to bed yet, were just gonna go upstairs where its more... comfortable, you know? We wont sleep until you want to." Mordecai said while carrying the lazy raccoon off the couch and up to their room.

-

It was 11:45 P.M. They had to get to bed soon, because they had to wake up early for work tomorrow morning.

Mordecai jumped in his bed, waiting for Rigby. The avian noticed Rigby walking towards his trampoline.

"Rigby, what are you doing?" Mordecai said, all confused.

"What do you mean?" Rigby said.

"You know you can sleep with me, right? I'm not gonna let you sleep in that rusty old trampoline!" Mordecai said, inviting the raccoon to get in his bed.

"Oh... Are you sure? I squirm around a lot when I'm asleep..." Rigby said, making sure Mordecai was okay with it.

"Yeah! It's fine, I think its kinda cute haha..." Mordecai said, blushing, and scratching the back of his head.

"Oh... Thanks dude." Rigby said, while making himself comfortable in the avian's bed.

Mordecai wrapped his wings around Rigby, and began to fall into a deep sleep.

-

3:47 A.M.

The avian had awaken.

"Dang, I need to use the bathroom." Mordecai thought to himself, slowly sliding his arm away from Rigby, trying to keep the cute raccoon asleep. Mordecai stood, let out a big stretch, then glanced over to the sleeping 'coon. Rigby's tail was curled up between his legs, with his arms wrapped around his tail, slobbering all over it. "I think that's the cutest thing I've ever seen." Mordecai thought to himself. Seeing Rigby sleep made his heart sing.

A few minutes later, Mordecai came back, and slipped into his bed, wrapping his wing around Rigby's soft fur. He fell back asleep.

-

4:19 A.M.

"Huh?" Rigby exclaimed, but quiet enough to keep Mordecai asleep. The poor raccoon had just suffered a nightmare. The nightmare consisted of Rigby, running through the pitch black forest. Alone.

"Oh thank god it was just a dream... Uh, I need to go to the bathroom." Rigby whispered to himself.

Rigby laid still for a minute, and began to veerrrryy slowly slide out of Mordecai's wing, until he felt something touch him, making him jump. Rigby looked down, and noticed Mordecai's wing was scarcely close to Rigby's crotch area.


	5. Chapter 5 Letting off Steam

Rigby paused for a moment. "He's... Still asleep, right?" Rigby thought to himself, completely frozen due to the awkward-ness and 'cute-ness', as the avian would say. Rigby admired the position he was in, and what the avian's wing was touching. "Oh wow... Wait, stop! I need to stop thinking about this, I don't want to lose my cool. I don't want to..." Rigby paused, and thought to himself. The raccoon noticed he was getting 'hard' in Mordecai's hand. The raccoon quickly jumped out of bed, without waking the avian, and rushed to the bathroom.

-

"Holy shit... That was close." Rigby said to himself, sitting on the bathroom floor. He needed to get rid of his 'excitement'. He couldn't sleep like this, his hormones were just going crazy, when he thought about Mordecai. This is another reason why the raccoon's so shy. He didn't want to disgust Mordecai.

"Well... There's only one way to get rid of my 'excitement'." Rigby said to himself.

-

20 Minutes later. It was 4:34 A.M.

"I feel so much better..." The raccoon thought to himself as he tucked himself back into Mordecai's soft, plush bed. Rigby hasn't slept in a normal bed in so long, probably for about a year to be exact. So to Rigby, it felt amazing. Maybe Rigby would be less lazy for now on, since he sleeps in a normal bed? But it wouldn't help if the raccoon stayed up all night.

"Goodnight Mordecai..." Rigby whispered to Mordecai, while snuggling closer to him.

"I love you..." Rigby whispered once more, while falling asleep.


	6. Chapter 6 Bad Question

Mordecai's cellphone alarm started beeping. The alarm read: 11:00 A.M. The two boys had the day off today.

The blue jay quickly silenced the alarm before it woke Rigby. The avian loved watching the cute raccoon sleep. To Mordecai, it was the cutest thing he's ever seen.

Mordecai stared at the raccoon, admiring him. Rigby was huddled up into a ball, tail curled between his legs, all the way up to his arms. The raccoon was snuggling with his own soft tail. The blanket covering half of the raccoon's body, he looked so peaceful, that it almost upset Mordecai to wake him. But Mordecai hated sleeping in, because at first its great; 'Yay I got a lot of sleep', but then it gets you later in the day, causing you to become extremely tired for no reason. "I'd better wake him." Mordecai thought to himself.

"Riiiiggggbyyyy-" Mordecai continued saying the raccoon's name. Rigby had turned over to his right side. Mordecai began to push him gently, until he noticed how soft the raccoon was. The blue jay stopped, and began to scratch Rigby's back. This seemed to calm the raccoon down. The blue jay then began to gently push Rigby again, to wake him up. "Come on Rigbone..." Mordecai continued pushing him.

"Stooopppp iiittttt..." Rigby mumbled in his sleep. Mordecai chuckled, "Come on Rigby, wake up." He slightly raised his voice. "Whhaaaaaaaaaaattt?" Rigby grumbled, turning over to Mordecai, looking at him with baggy eyes. "It's time to wake up hun" Mordecai said, grabbing Rigby's arm and pulling him up off the bed. "Reeealllly? Don't we have today off?" Rigby said, all tired and what-not. "Yeah, but I don't want to sleep in." Mordecai said, pulling Rigby off the bed.

"Okaaayyy..." Rigby mumbled, then let out a loud yawn, stretching his boney little arms.

"Okay, I'll be right back, I'm gonna go to the restroom." Mordecai said, walking towards the door

Rigby widened his eyes. "Wait!" Rigby yelled to Mordecai.

Mordecai jumped. "What? Am I not allowed to go to the bathroom by myself? Hahaha" Mordecai joked with Rigby.

Rigby blushed at what Mordecai had said. "Uhhhh... No, I just..." Rigby needed to think of an excuse. An excuse to clean up his mess he made last night. (Rigby had masturbated in the bathroom.) "I... Need to go to the bathroom really bad Mordecai!" Rigby said, pretending he had to pee. "Ugh, hurry up." Mordecai sighed, and sat back down on his bed.

-

Rigby walked to the house bathroom, and cleaned up his mess.

Rigby opened the bathroom door, saw Mordecai standing there and jumped.

"Holy shit you scared me..."

"Haha sorry bro." Mordecai said while walking into the bathroom, shutting the door.

"I'll meet you down-stairs!" Rigby yelled through the bathroom door.

"Okay!" Mordecai yelled back, while washing his hands.

-

Rigby sipped on Skips' freshly brewed coffee. Yet, the raccoon was speechless. He kept thinking about last night, what happened with Mordecai in their bed, and what happened in the bathroom.

"What do you think, Rigby?" Skips asked the raccoon.

Rigby looked at Skips, and faintly said "Its good.".

Skips said nothing. The gorilla sipped the rest of his coffee, and left.

Rigby faintly heard footsteps coming from the stairs. It was Mordecai.

"Hey man!" Mordecai said, pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Just sittin' here.." Rigby quietly spoke.

"You okay?" Mordecai said, sitting next to his mate.

"No...No... I need to ask you a question.." Rigby stuttered.

"What is it?" Mordecai said, wrapping his wing on Rigby's shoulders, scooting closer.

"Well... Since were dating and all... Are we gonna have to hide it from the public? Because I don't want to..." Rigby blushed, twiddling his thumbs around.

"Of course not dude, who cares what people think" Mordecai said, kissing the Rigby on the cheek. That was practically Rigby's first kiss. The raccoon had never been kissed on the lips before.

Rigby blushed even harder. "I don't want people to think you're weird though... You have a reputation..." Rigby said, head drooping down.

"Pssh! I don't care about what they think. If they don't accept it, then I'm not their friend. And that's okay dude! I love you, and that will never change." Mordecai said, kissing the raccoon's forehead.

"Thanks dude... That means alot, I love you." Rigby said, kissing Mordecai's hand. Rigby had never kissed anyone, so he was hoping he was a good kisser. The raccoon wasn't really sure how to do the whole 'kissing' thing, he was new at this kind of thing. But he loved it. And last night proved it.

-

They sat at the dinner table, talking about comics and games, and flirting with each other. It was 1:10 P.M.

"Oh- Hey Mordecai, can we go GameWorks tonight?" Rigby begged Mordecai.

"Maybe... How much money you got?" Mordecai asked, while shuffling through his wallet.

"Err... I dunno, let me get my wallet." Rigby said, hopping off his chair. The raccoon trailed off to his room.

-

Rigby had spent about 3 minutes looking for his wallet. Well, it wasn't really a wallet, more of a bag of money. "Come on it's gotta be around here somewhere!" Rigby thought to himself, scratching his head, trying to figure out where it could be. "Maybe it's under Mordecai's bed?" Rigby thought.

The raccoon began grabbing everything that wasn't his money, out from under the bed. He wasn't paying attention to what it was. If it wasn't a bag, he would barely even glance at it. The raccoon continued tossing random objects from under their bed, until he grabbed a piece of paper. He was about to throw it, until he glanced at it real quick. He got out from under the bed, and looked at the paper. It was that drawing of Mordecai he drew, the sloppy, bad drawing, with hearts all around it. Rigby froze, and was speechless.

"No... He saw this?" Rigby thought to himself. The raccoon crumbled it up into a ball, and threw it into the corner of his closet, tossing a few dirty clothes on it. He closed his closet, turned around and sighed. "Damn... He probably thinks I'm a weirdo for drawing him... Why am I so weird?" Rigby thought to himself. "Oh well..." Rigby thought.

Rigby walked out of the door, not paying attention to his surroundings. The raccoon was staring at the ground, embarrassed at what the blue jay found.

"Agh! Damn Rigby, you have a pointy nose!" Mordecai grumbled. Rigby had ran face first into Mordecai, face first into the avian's crotch that is. At Rigby's height, the raccoon could give Mordecai a 'BJ' while standing up.

Rigby fell onto the ground, blushing, and holding his nose. "Crap, sorry Mordecai!" Rigby pleaded.

"Haha- Ow- It's okay dude..." Mordecai said, helping Rigby from off the ground.

Rigby began to feel a little horny, for his face practically touched the blue jay's genitals. "Haha... Uh... Soooo... How much- Ow- Money you got, Rigby?" Mordecai blushed, while questioning Rigby.

"Err... I uh... Oh, I don't got any money." Rigby said, trying to hide is 'excitement'.

"Oh, well uh... I can give you some of mine, how about that?" Mordecai said, trying to ignore the fact that Rigby was horny.

"Oh uh... Sure! Umm... Thanks dude!" Rigby said, crossing his legs and opening the palm of his hand.

Mordecai pulled out his wallet, "Here you go babe." and gave him 10$ for tokens at the arcade.

"Thanks dude... I owe ya." Rigby said, still crossing his legs.

"Don't worry about it dude." Mordecai said, putting his wallet away.

They both stood there for a couple seconds, thinking of what to say. Awkwardness was in the air. Mordecai didn't want to get horny like Rigby, so he tried to look away.

"So..." Mordecai said, scratching the back of his head.

"I'm gonna go see if I can borrow Maellard's new car tonight." Mordecai said, heading for the stairs.

"Uhh... Okay... I'll be right back, but I gotta use the bathroom.." Rigby said, still crossing his legs, sitting on the floor.

"Haha... I know exactly why your going to the bathroom Rigby..." Mordecai whispered to himself, half way down the steps.

"What?" Rigby said, facing away from the stairs.

"Nothing dude..." Mordecai chuckled.

Mordecai wanted to see. He really wanted to see. The blue jay was curious, and he couldn't help it. "I wish I could peek through the bathroom door.." Mordecai thought to himself, half covered with blankets, sitting on the living-room couch, flipping through channels on the TV.

-

Once again, Rigby had to get rid of his 'stiffy'.

Couple minutes passed, Rigby had relieved himself.

"Better now... Lets see what Mordecai's up to.." Rigby thought to himself, while cleaning up his mess.

-

"Hey! There's my raccoon!" Mordecai happily spoke.

"Hehe yup... Here I am, heheheh..." Rigby awkwardly laughed, sitting himself on the couch.

"Rigby, check it, I got the keys to Maellard's old Bentley!" Mordecai said in excitement. Maellard's Bentley was a nice looking car. It was classic, shiny, and beautiful. Rigby loved it.

"Cool" Rigby said, blushing, leaning against Mordecai's side.

"Hey Rigby... I don't want you to feel awkward around me... Because of... Well, you know.." Mordecai said, wrapping his wings around Rigby.

"Uhh..." Rigby said, blushing even harder.

"I love you... And you can tell me anything... And uh... Haha.. I don't mind being pervy haha..." Mordecai admitted, blushing. He really wanted to see.

"So... Did you... You know... Jack off up there?" Mordecai said, blushing even harder, stuttering. He REALLY wanted to see.


	7. Chapter 7 Embarrassment

The two sat there for about a minute. Completely speechless. Despite Mordecai's curiosity, he felt kind of bad for asking the shy raccoon that.

Rigby began to tear up. "No! No! I w-w-wasn't! I was just... I-I just needed to go to the bathroom!" Rigby exclaimed to Mordecai in embarrassment. The poor raccoon had sprinted upstairs into their room.

"Shit... What have I done... I'm such an idiot!" Mordecai thought to himself.

-

*Knock knock knock*. Mordecai was pounding on the bedroom door.

"Rigby! Rigby let me in! We need to talk! I'm sorry!" Mordecai shouted through the door while constantly pounding on it. No response. But, the blue jay knew that Rigby over-reacts all the time, and that he usually gets over it pretty quickly. The only reason Rigby is crying is because he thinks that Mordecai is disgusted, when Mordecai is actually quite attracted to him, and his actions. It turned him on, and made him curious.

"Come on Rigby..." Mordecai said, reaching for the door handle. It was unlocked. "Wow woops" Mordecai thought to himself.

"Rigby? You in here?" Mordecai spoke, and glanced around their room. The blue jay looked over to their bed, and saw a little brown striped tail poking out of the blankets.

"I see you Rigby" Mordecai said, sitting on the bed while patting Rigby through the blankets.

"You okay dude?" Mordecai said, trying to uncover the raccoon.

Mordecai pulled all the sheets off of the raccoon.

"There he is" Mordecai said, laying next to Rigby, wing wrapped around him.

"Am I... Weird?" Rigby faintly whispered.

"No, your not. And I need to tell you something about all that. It's NOT weird, okay? Its... Its, well, attractive... I just wanted to see it..." Mordecai lowered his voice, and kept eye contact with the raccoon.

"You... Do? But... Why?" Rigby said, still laying motionless on the bed.

"Because your my boyfriend... And I think your cute.. And sexy haha" Mordecai explained to his pal.

"Really?" Rigby said in confusion.

"Duh dude! I am so lucky to have you... You have no idea how amazing you are... I want you to realize that your the coolest guy I ever know. Cute, attractive, soft, and again... Adorable!" Mordecai explained to Rigby. Rigby felt a bit happier. A lot happier, that is. This whole time, Rigby wanted to know if Mordecai liked him in a sexual way as well, and he sure did.

"So... Now that were on the same page here... Again... Did you-" Mordecai said, but Rigby interrupted.

"Yup." Rigby said, quick and to the point.

"Oh... Haha... You know... I kinda want to see... But only if its okay with you." Mordecai said, looking the other direction, scratching the back of his head. Mordecai was blushing a deep red. The blue jay could feel his face heating up. Mordecai couldn't stop thinking about Rigby, trying to hide his own stiffy. But Mordecai barely saw, and wanted to see more.

"Uh... Sure... But..." Rigby said, turning over, revealing himself. The embarrassed raccoon closed his eyes, and imagined no-one was there, it made Rigby less embarrassed. He laid there, waiting for Mordecai to say something like 'eww' or 'wtf' but instead, he got "Looky what we have here..." Mordecai said, getting horny at the view of Rigby's erection, pointing up like his nose.

"I'm okay, don't get too excited now..." Rigby thought to himself, trying to think of the ugliest thing in the world. Again, Rigby didn't want the blue jay to know that his erection came from the looks of the blue jay. The raccoon kept his cool until he felt something wet slide down the shaft of his penis. Rigby had let out a bit of pre-ejac.

Mordecai lost his cool. He couldn't help staring at his fully erected boyfriend just sit there, unsatisfied. Mordecai was pleased... He had finally saw it, but he wanted to satisfy the raccoon.

Rigby groaned at the fact he was dripping pre all over the sheets. He was so embarrased, he blushed a deep crimson red... He could feel the sweat going down his head, the only thing going in his mind was "I hope Mordecai doesn't think that's weird" Rigby thought to himself, over, and over. "Hey Mordoooohhh-" Rigby was interrupted my Mordecai's special touch; Mordecai had started stroking Rigby's penis.

For once, Rigby didn't feel embarrassed... Yet satisfied, and happy. All his life he wanted to know what it felt like for someone other than himself to touch his 'junk' and finally his dream came true.

Mordecai continued stroking the raccoon's special spot, making him moan.

"How's it feel?" Mordecai said, feeling pre-ejaculation running down his hand.

"I-It feels g-great d-dude..." Rigby stuttered and moaned, he was really in the moment, enjoying it quite a lot, or a bit too much; He felt himself about to spurt cum, causing him to thrust upward through Mordecai's hand, causing him to shake... And let go.

Rigby's thick, white semen was all over Mordecai's hand, and all over the sheets.

"Hehe... Feel better?" Mordecai asked, tasting Rigby's special liquid. "Hmm... Not bad" Mordecai thought to himself.

"Is he licking it?" Rigby widened his eyes and blushed even harder. The sight of Mordecai enjoying every drop of semen the raccoon had to offer made him happy. Mordecai literally loved every little bit of the raccoon.

"Yeah... I feel better n-now..." Rigby said, stuttering, sitting up on the bed.

Mordecai cleaned the rest of the raccoon's mess, and sat next to Rigby on the bed, grabbed Rigby, holding him up in the air, then gave him a tight, passionate hug.

"I love you dude..." Mordecai said, squeezing the raccoon.

"Love you too dude..." The raccoon mumbled, it was hard for him to speak because Mordecai was hugging him pretty tight, but he enjoyed every second of it.

"Mordecai?" Rigby said as Mordecai let Rigby down.

"Yes?" Mordecai said, smiling to his boyfriend.

"That was amazing... Thanks for that." Rigby said, smiling back.

"No problem, enjoyed every second of it.." Mordecai said, patting the raccoon's head.


	8. Chapter 8 The Arcade

"Come on Rigby!" Mordecai shouted through the stairwell.

"I'm coming!" Rigby yelled, walking down the stairs.

Rigby ran down the stairs, slightly blushing.

"Woah Rigby, why you dressed up? We're just going to the arcade haha" Mordecai was surprised, for Rigby never dresses up nice. The raccoon was wearing a white polo, with a 'Peugeot' badge on the left side of his chest, with tan colored shorts.

"Well... I wanted to look nice, for you, dude." Rigby said, twiddling his little thumbs around.

"Oh, thanks dude, but you didn't have to do that haha" Mordecai chuckled, but admired how formal he looked. His little polo shirt, and those little tiny shorts specially sized for his puny little legs were just so cute.

"Well, we better get going." Mordecai said, opening the door for the raccoon.

"Thanks" Rigby said, walking out the door.

"Woah, we're driving that?" Rigby exclaimed, while looking at the flashing signal lights go off on Maellard's '97 Bentley Brooklands.

"Yeah-yuh!" Mordecai cheered. This car was eye-candy for Rigby. It was big, and shiny. Mordecai unlocked the doors.

"Woooaaaahhh!" Rigby exclaimed, looking at all the shiny gadgets inside the car, each knob consisting of 14-Karot gold lining.

Mordecai started the car.

"Dude, Rigby, stop pushing the seat back and forth, your gonna break it." Mordecai scolded. The raccoon was pressing the electric back-and-forth seat mover button over and over. There were so many gadgets and 'toys' in this car that Rigby could press and turn.

"No I'm not, its fine dude- Ohh whats that!" Rigby exclaimed, pressing the unknown button.

"That is niiiiceee..." Rigby faintly said, while leaning back in his seat. The raccoon had pressed the passenger seat warmer button.

"Do you have the directions?" Rigby faintly asked, as he was enjoying the seat warmer. It was a little chilly outside, about 67 degrees, with cold winds.

"Don't need it- All I need is the address" Mordecai said, pressing a button that opened a small door in the middle of the dashboard, the GPS had extended upwards.

"Please key the adress." A woman's voice spoke throughout the entire vehicle.

"Woooaah!" Rigby explained, looking around the car for hidden speakers.

"Calculating route- Please exit the driveway" The woman's voice spoke again.

"And we're off." Mordecai said, pressing down the acceleration pedal.

-

They had arrived at the mall, that consisted of GameWorks.

"Damn! It costs money to park.." Mordecai said in shame, he wasn't sure he had enough money for the parking garage.

"Here, Mordecai, I brought four dollars and forty-nine cents, for little things on the side, but you can have it." Rigby said, left paw open, full of his money.

"You sure? I can just-" Mordecai was interrupted by the raccoon.

"Yeah, take it please" Rigby said, putting the money on the dashboard of the car.

"Thanks dude" Mordecai said, giving his man a kiss on the cheek.

"Hehehehe..." Rigby chuckled and blushed a scarlet red, the raccoon was flattered.

"Four dollars to park please." The man at the parking garage gate said, the man sounded bored.

"Thank you drive safely." The man said, as the two 'love-birds' sped off.

Mordecai drove through the parking garage with pride, left arm on the wheel, leaning back in the seat. Everyone in the parking garage were eye-balling 'their' car.

The blue jay loved showing off things he had. He would brag about his new phone, new laptop, ect.

Mordecai took the key out, shutting the car off.

"Here we are." Mordecai said, exiting the vehicle.

"...Y-yup.." Rigby faintly spoke.

"You okay?" Mordecai questioned the raccoon.

"Yeah..." Rigby said, walking as close as possible with Mordecai. Parking garages scared the raccoon. He had recently played a horror game that consisted of a parking garage, loaded with a few monsters and jump-scares.

The two got in the elevator, and took off to the mall floors.

-

"Mordecai look!" Rigby said, pointing at the stone mall map in the middle of the mall.

"GameWorks iiiiissssss... There!" Mordecai said, eyeballing every store on the stone map.

"Lets goooo!" Rigby exclaimed, pulling Mordecai by his hand up the stairs to the second floor of the mall.

The two had arrived at the entrance to the long waited GameWorks. They walked to the ticket booth and Mordecai payed for both their tickets. Rigby was so exited to play the games, that Mordecai had to hold onto Rigby. There was a lot of people walking around and doing things, and the arcade was quite large. They didn't want to lose each other.

"Thanks" Mordecai said to the man at the desk. The man had given the blue jay their game cards. Unlike most arcades, this arcade, instead of tokens, had time cards. They felt and looked like credit cards. The time they had paid for was 2 hours.

"Mordecai! Come oooonnnn!" Rigby pulled the blue jay's hand. "I wanna play Tekken first!" Rigby told the blue jay.

"Okay haha that's fine dude." Mordecai said to Rigby, walking towards the game, both holding each others hand.

"Hey, I gotta text Benson where we're at, go ahead and play dude!" Mordecai pushed Rigby towards the game.

"Okay!" Rigby said, sliding the time card in the card slot.

"Fight!" The Tekken announcer shouted. The raccoon began mashing every button possible. He was so exited, he didn't need a stool to reach the buttons; He had climbed onto the arcade game.

"He's so cute... He's like a kid in a candy store" Mordecai thought to himself. That's another reason Mordecai love Rigby, (out of the other 1,000 reasons) He loved the fact that he had a young teen's personality; He got over-exited easily, he was easily amused, and he got 'exited' randomly, and quite often. And, he loved how small he was, this made the raccoon very cute.

"Hey, I'mma be right back, I'm gonna go to the bathroom, gimme a kiss" Mordecai said to Rigby.

The raccoon paused the game and stared at the blue jay.

The raccoon leaned forward, kissing the blue jay on his beak. It was supposed to be a quick little kiss, but Rigby and Mordecai were enjoying it.

They both stood there, well, Mordecai kneeling down to Rigby's level, for about 8 seconds. The blue jay pulled his beak back, and a huge string of saliva stretched from Rigby's lip to Mordecai's, then fell off. Mordecai chuckled. "Love you dude." Mordecai said to the slobbering raccoon.

"Heheh..." Rigby happily chuckled, lost in his thoughts of Mordecai. He didn't even notice the huge amount of drool leaking out of his agape mouth.

"Dude" Mordecai snapped his fingers in front of the raccoons eyes.

"Uh- Huh?" Rigby jumped.

"Oh... Hey Mordecai! You wanna play with me now?" Rigby begged the avian to play the game with him. Being around Mordecai made him the happiest raccoon in the world.

"I would like to play with you... Both ways haha.." Mordecai joked with the raccoon.

"Really? Okay... But, where?" Rigby whispered to Mordecai and got closer.

"Nooo dude, I didn't mean now haha... Maybe when we get home" Mordecai explained to the raccoon, winking at him.

"Oh... Cool" Rigby said with a smile to Mordecai.


	9. Chapter 9 Sticky Substance

(WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS STRONG SEXUAL THEMES, AND I MEAN STRONG SEXUAL THEMES, AS IN: VERY DETAILED, GAY, SEXUAL THEMES; YOU'VE BEEN WARNED.)

-

Mordecai shut off Maellard's car, and yawned.

"That was an awesome place!" Mordecai said, nudging Rigby.

"Hell yeah! We need to go out again soon." Rigby said.

"Totally. Dang, its 11:43 P.M Already. We'd better head inside." Mordecai said, exiting the car.

The two mates walked up to to the porch, opened the door, closed it, and up to their room. Mordecai shut their room door.

The animals both laid in their bed. "G'night Mordecai, thanks for buying me the card and stuff." Rigby said, scooting closer to the blue jay.

"No problem, but hey, did you forget what you said about an hour ago at the arcade?" Mordecai questioned the raccoon.

-

(Flashback from Chap. 3, pt. 1.)

"I would like to play with you... Both ways haha.." Mordecai joked with the raccoon.

"Really? Okay... But, where?" Rigby whispered to Mordecai and got closer.

"Nooo dude, I didn't mean now haha... Maybe when we get home" Mordecai explained to the raccoon, winking at him.

"Oh... Cool" Rigby said with a smile to Mordecai.

-

"Ohhh yeaaahhh..." Rigby said, sitting back up, pulling of the covers.

"So... Do want me to... Just like last time?" Mordecai asked, scooting closer to Rigby.

"Ummm... Yeah, is that okay with y-you?" Rigby stuttered.

"Of course dude haha" Mordecai chuckled at how eager the raccoon was to get off again.

Rigby uncovered himself. "Um... There? I guess? Haha.." Rigby chuckled, he didn't know how to start, so he just let himself hang.

Mordecai chuckled at the sight of Rigby. Rigby was eager, and wanted to 'get off' again, and he was giving Mordecai this funny look 'Come on already!'.

"Just a sec Rigboner haha" Mordecai laughed at his joke. Mordecai reached under the mattress, and shuffled his hand around, looking for something.

"Here" Mordecai said to himself, as he found what he was looking for.

"Is that lotion?" Rigby asked, blushing a crimson red. Mordecai was going to use lubrication on the raccoon's tool.

"Nah, its some kind of sex lubricant, the tag got scratched off under the mattress. It's pretty great, it heats up when you blow on it." Mordecai explained to Rigby, while rubbing some around his right hand.

"Woah... Sounds... C-cool" Rigby stuttered, he couldn't believe Mordecai loved him so much. He was happy, and glad.

"You ready?" Mordecai said, sitting close to the raccoon, his right palm open, close to the raccoons penis.

"Y-Yup." Rigby stuttered.

Mordecai cupped the raccoons balls in the palm of his hand, feeling the weight.

"W-What are y-you doing, M-Mordecai?" Rigby stuttered, moaning a bit.

"I heard online that you can feel how much cum you'll release, by the weight of your nut-sack haha" Mordecai chuckled, hand grasping Rigby's balls.

"Oh.. haha... N-Nice.." Rigby said, blushing, savoring every moment the blue jay had to offer.

"Okay... Now you ready?" Mordecai said, right hand close to the raccoons tool.

"Y-Yup..." Rigby said, looking at Mordecai's palm.

Mordecai began stroking the raccoon's penis. Since the raccoon's penis was nothing like a human's, but more pointy looking, and a pink color, the whole thing was severely sensitive, and every time the blue jay stroked his cock downwards, it caused the whole raccoon to shiver and grasp onto the mattress firmly.

Every few seconds, the blue jay would stop and blow on it, the lubricant heated up once blown on. "Ohhh myyy gooodddd.." Rigby moaned. The raccoon was having the best time of his life, it felt so good.

The avian continued stroking the raccoon's penis until he finally reached a climax. Mordecai's hand was drenched in 'coon semen. Rigby chuckled at the mess he made, knowing that Mordecai would clean it all up. There was 'coon cum leaking down from his penis onto the sheets, it was dripping off the avian's hand, ect.

"How did THAT feel?" Mordecai said, putting emphasis on 'that'. The blue jay knew it felt amazing, he was starting to feel a little jealous. But, despite that, he was happy his mate had a good time. As long as Rigby was happy, Mordecai was happy.

"Mother fucker..." Rigby said, head leaned against the wall, blushing a scarlet red, cum leaking down his pointy cock and onto the sheets.

"Hahaha! I guess I'll take that as a yes.." Mordecai laughed, he had never seen the raccoon that pleasured, he had also never heard Rigby say 'fuck' before.

The raccoon was still grasping onto the sheets. But Mordecai had helped him calm down.

"Hey Rigby, can I ask you something?" Mordecai said, scooting next to the raccoon.

"What is it?" Rigby asked, looking at the bulge through the blankets; Mordecai had a stiffy from all this. The raccoon chuckled to himself.

"I don't mean to rush anything, but do you think you could... Do that to me someday?" Mordecai asked Rigby, wrapping his wing around the pleased raccoon.

"Um... Sure, dude... You'll have to teach me though haha." Rigby said, laughing at the end.


	10. Chapter 10 Annoying Margaret

It was 3:37 A.M. The two guys were asleep, but Mordecai had waken up.

"Thirsty..." Mordecai thought to himself, stretching his wings, trying to be as quiet as possible.

"Morrddeehhh" Rigby mumbled.

"Wha- Oh, he's talking in his sleep haha" Mordecai thought to himself. Rigby was talking in his sleep, dreaming about something he loved the most... Mordecai.

Mordecai creaked open the door very slowly, trying to keep quiet. The avian walked downstairs, and into the kitchen. He headed for the fridge, but a faint beeping sound stopped him.

"Who texts me at 3 in the morning?" Mordecai thought to himself, grabbing a bottle of water.

The blue jay pulled out his phone. The screen read: "Hey Mordecai" From Margaret.

"Margaret? What does she want?" Mordecai thought to himself, raising a brow at his phone screen. The avian sat down on one of the dining room chairs, and replied: "Hey, it's late".

The avian sat his phone down, and took a sip of water, waiting for the Robin he was no longer interested in to text him back.

"I can't sleep" Margaret replied.

"Umm, okay? I don't care." Mordecai thought, but replied with: "Why not?".

The blue jay sat and waited in the uncomfortable, wobbly wooden chair, for a reply from the robin.

"I need sleep" Mordecai thought to himself, quietly walking back upstairs, into his room.

The blue jay slowly sled back into his bed, pulling the blankets back up. The blue jay loved seeing the raccoon sleep, it simply made his heart sing. It was the cutest thing in the world in his book. Mordecai began to tease the raccoon in his sleep. Mordecai started to twiddle with the raccoon's ear, causing the raccoon to moan through his minds, not a sexual moan, just an annoyed kind of moan.

"Stoooopppppp" Rigby grumbled, waving his half-asleep arms around. It was so cute, and quite humorous, seeing a drooling raccoon wave his scrawny arms around, while asleep. Mordecai then began to tickle the raccoon's nose, making the raccoon sneeze.

"Achhoo! Agh... Mordecai?" Rigby said, trying to open his heavy eyes. His eyes had felt like anchors were tied onto them, trying to pull them down. Then again, it was three in the morning.

"Aww dude I'm so sorry..." Mordecai said, rubbing the raccoon's side.

*Sniffs* "It's okay dude... Just-" Rigby was interrupted by the ringing of a phone. It was Mordecai's cellphone.

"What the hell-" Mordecai said in a stressed tone, quickly turning over to the table next to their bed.

"Hello?" Mordecai said, trying to stay awake. The raccoon became slightly jealous; 'Mordecai's all mine!' was going through his thoughts over and over again.

"Hey It's Margaret" Margaret said through the phone.

"Margaret, seriously? Do you know how late it is?" Mordecai said, while scratching Rigby's back, making him giggle.

"Yeah but- What is that sound?" Margaret said, she sounded like she was disgusted.

Rigby continued giggling, he sounded silly and drunk; because he was half-asleep. "Heheheheheheheh" Rigby continued to chuckle. "Dude, shhh!" Mordecai shushed the raccoon, putting his finger on the raccoon's lip.

"Okay... So, hey Mordecai, I can't sleep." Margaret said through the phone.

"Look, Margaret, take some sleeping pills. Night." Mordecai hung up the phone.

Rigby snapped out of it. "M-Margaret?" Rigby stuttered, sitting up on the bed.

"Yeah, she's just trying to get attention, no big deal." Mordecai said, pulling up the blanket, closing his eyes.

"Um... You didn't tell her we were dating?" Rigby said, laying down, scooting closer to Mordecai, wrapping his tiny arm around Mordecai's hard chest. "He's so fit... And strong... And... Sexy" Rigby thought to himself. The thought of Margaret not knowing they were dating ruined the mood.

"Damn, I forgot. I'll do it later." Mordecai said, once again closing his eyes.

"Could you please do it now?" Rigby asked, looking up to Mordecai with his big shiny eyes.

"Ugh, sure." Mordecai said, texting Margaret.

"There, sent" Mordecai said, showing the raccoon that he had sent the message.

"Thanks duuuudeeee!" Rigby said, hugging the blue jay as tight as he could.

"I love you so much dude..." Rigby said passionately, rubbing his paw on Mordecai's chest and belly. Again, Rigby wasn't acting like himself, because he was still half asleep.

"Love you too dude, so much... Your the cutest little 'coon I've ever seen.." Mordecai said, poking Rigby's chubby belly.

Rigby giggled, then said "G'night dude.."

"Goodnight" Mordecai replied to Rigby.


	11. Chapter 11 A Good Time

(WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT, THIS ONE'S REAL PERVY, YOU'VE BEEN WARNED.)

The avian's cellphone alarm chimed. It read: 9:30 A.M.

"Uhnnnn... Time to get up..." Mordecai groaned, nudging Rigby.

"I don't wannnnnaaaa" Rigby stated, waving his scrawny arms around.

"You say that every single morning. Now come on dude, we have to. Please?" Mordecai explained to the brown raccoon.

"Ugh okay okay..." Rigby mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

"Wait, do you smell that Mordecai?" Rigby asked the blue jay. It was normal for the raccoon to get easily distracted into something not that important.

"Yeah, it smells like pancakes or somethin', you wanna go get some?" Mordecai asked Rigby, stretching and cracking his back.

"Hell yeah!" Rigby said, eyes wide open, starving.

-

The raccoon and the avian traveled downstairs, and into the kitchen. The two both plopped down into the uncomfortable wooden chairs.

"I made some pancakes, tell me what you think, its a new recipe." Skips said, pointing at the pancake mix box.

"Oh man..." Rigby said in amazement. "These are awesome dude!" Rigby said to Skips, chowing down on the pancakes.

"Yeah, they're pretty great." Mordecai agreed.

"Thanks guys." Skips said, buckling his tool belt.

"Well, I'm off to fix under-carriage of the cart, help yourselves to as many pancakes as you want." Skips said. The gorilla skipped out the kitchen door, and off the deck, to the garage.

Two minutes of silence passed. The two boys were extremely tired, for they had woken up late last night.

"Hey Mordecai." Rigby said with a mouth full of pancakes.

"Yeah Rigby?" Mordecai said, and chuckled a little on how much pancakes the small raccoon could stuff into his face.

"What did Margaret want last night?" Rigby asked, and gulped down the pancakes.

"Oh, she was just being desperate for attention again. No big deal." Mordecai said, stuffing his face with pancakes.

"Oh... Okay." Rigby said, and rolled his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Mordecai asked the raccoon, and stopped eating.

"It's just... I don't like you talking to her... She has a good reputation of making you upset, or pissed... And when your pissed you..." Rigby said, staring at his food, as he had lost his appetite.

"Don't worry dude... That was before we were dating. I promise, I will never hurt you again dude... And, I also promise I will never talk to her again, okay?" Mordecai explained to Rigby, rubbing his back.

-

(Flashback from 3 weeks ago, Margaret had made Mordecai upset and angry. This all takes place before Mordecai and Rigby were dating, obviously.)

Mordecai slammed the bedroom door and began to pout on the bed. He had tried asking Margaret out, but she ended up wanting to be in just the 'friend zone'.

"Mordecai, what are you doing? You PROMISED you'd play video games with me tonight!" Rigby shouted through the door, while pounding on the door.

"Shut... Up... Rigby..." Mordecai said, as he began to tear up, and clenched his fists.

"Dude! Come on!" Rigby said, opening the door, approaching the pissed avian.

"Dude, you promised!" Rigby said, tapping on the avian's shoulder, repeatedly.

"Why doesn't she just say yes?" Mordecai thought out loud, then clenched his teeth. The blue jay was getting furious, he needed to hit something.

"I dunno, but come on, maybe playing video-games with your best bud will cheer you up dude!" Rigby said, smiling to the blue jay.

"You think THAT will help? Are you fucking kidding? Do you even know what it's like to be 'friend zoned'?" Mordecai shouted at the innocent raccoon, raising his voice.

"Um... No, I-" Rigby was interrupted by Mordecai.

"Of course you don't! You WONT EVER understand!" Mordecai said, punching Rigby in the nose, with hatred in anger. Mordecai got extremely angry at this kind of thing, and Rigby knew it.

"Now get out of here! I'm NOT playing games with you!" Mordecai pushed Rigby out of the room, and slammed the door, locking it. The raccoon began to tear up. His nose was bleeding, and his back had hurt a little. The pain was bad, and the raccoon started bawling.

The avian heard Rigby screaming and crying through the door, and it made the blue jay realize what he had done.

"Shit... I think I was just a little to harsh on the little fella.." Mordecai thought to himself.

The avian headed for the door, then opened it.

"Hey-" Mordecai was interrupted by the weeping 'coon.

"Get away from me!" Rigby pleaded, waving his arms around. The raccoon then sped down the stairs, hiding on the couch.

"He'll get over it.." Mordecai said, plopping down onto the bed.

-

(Now back to the present.)

"Thanks Mordecai... I love you." Rigby said to Mordecai, and gave him a cheerful smile.

"Love you too-" Mordecai was interrupted by a cheerful gumball machine. It was Benson, but how in the hell was he so happy?

"You're not gonna believe this guys!" Benson shouted happily, shaking his metal hands around.

"What?" Mordecai said, in confusion. "Thanks for interrupting our kiss, Benson.." Mordecai thought to himself.

"The whole crew is going to Cedar Point!" Benson shouted, and waved all the tickets around.

"What? No way! That's friggin' awesome!" Mordecai yelled, stood up, and examined his ticket.

"Oh... Great..." Rigby said, and pouted, tapping his fingers on the sturdy wooden table.

"What? What's the matter with you?" Benson said, all confused.

"He doesn't like roller-coasters.." Mordecai whispered to Benson.

"I know your talking about me!" Rigby raised his voice, slamming his paws onto the table. The raccoon HATED roller-coasters. The raccoon had been forced on one once, and it scarred him for life.

"I'm just telling Benson-" Mordecai was interrupted by Rigby.

"Why don't you just tell the WHOLE WORLD?" Rigby raised his voice and pouted upstairs into their bedroom.

"Ugh... I'll be right back, Benson." Mordecai sighed, and spoke to Benson.

"We are going to this trip whether he likes it or not.." Benson groaned to himself. Of course those 'slackers' would mess this up as well, he thought.

-

Mordecai traveled up the stairs, and into their room.

"Rigby.." Mordecai said, sitting himself down onto the bed, next to the pouting raccoon.

"What...?" Rigby pouted.

"I was just tellin' him, he's not going to make fun of you or anything, I needed to tell him because I didn't want to him to force you onto the roller-coaster." Mordecai explained to the raccoon, scratching the raccoon's back.

"Well... What if he tells MuscleMan? Or... Anyone, for that matter?" Rigby asked the blue jay.

"He wont, I promise you." Mordecai said, kissing the raccoon on the cheek.

"Okay..." Rigby said, hugging Mordecai.

"So, lets go downstairs and see whats happening with the trip." Mordecai said, smiling to Rigby, heading for the door.

"But wait! What am I gonna do the entire time I'm there? I can't ride anything..." Rigby pouted some more, looking for a good reason to go.

"You can still hang out with me, and, we can have some fun in our hotel room if you'd like..." Mordecai said, winking at the raccoon.

"Hehe... Okay then, I'll go, for you." Rigby tried to resist a smile, but he couldn't help but smile at Mordecai, for he was happy.

"Alright then, so, lets go back downstairs." Mordecai said, holding the raccoons hand. Mordecai couldn't wait, he was so excited. The avian absolutely loved roller-coasters. He loved the adrenaline rush. But he had to figure out a way to get Rigby to ride something, even if it was small.

-

The two headed downstairs, but Mordecai rushed down the stairs.

"Hey, Benson, so, whats the details?" Mordecai said, noticing the whole park crew sitting in the kitchen. Rigby sat on the floor, behind Mordecai, looking neutral, as if he weren't even excited at all. But he thought 'Mordecai is going to give me a good time if I go' over and over, to influence himself to go to the roller-coaster park.

"Well, as I was saying, we are all going to Cedar Point in Sandusky tomorrow morning, so, instead of work today, you are all gonna spend your day packing for the trip. You'll need; three sets of clothes, tooth brushes, and a swimming outfit, and anything extra you want, but, it must all fit in the bags I'll give you. We leave tomorrow morning at 11:30 A.M sharp! So be awake by 10:00 A.M!" Benson explained the details to the park crew.

All of the employees, excluding Mordecai and Rigby, trailed off to their homes, Skips to his house, MuscleMan and Fives to his house, Pops to his bedroom, and Benson to the living room.

"Alright dude, lets get packed." Mordecai said, pulling the raccoon to their bedroom. But, they were stopped by the gumball machine.

"Hey! You two better not ruin this for us or I swear! I payed a lot of hard saved money for this, and I expect you two on your best behavior!" Benson scolded the two. "Do I have myself clear?" Benson continued.

"Yes." Both Mordecai and Rigby said together.

-

The two, Mordecai and Rigby, packed their goods, and wasted the day on video-games.

It was 9:32 P.M, and the two mates were still sitting at the same couch, playing video-games, over and over.

"Boy, I can't wait 'till tomorrow.." Mordecai said, beating the raccoon's ass in 'Tekken 6'.

Rigby struggled in attempt to defeat the blue jay. "Yeah, it will be fun, I guess." Rigby said, waving his controller around, as if it was dodging all of the blue jay's attacks.

"Haha you just can't wait for me to get you off again haha..." Mordecai chuckled, defeating the raccoon in the video-game once again.

"Maybe..." Rigby said in a funny tone.

"Haha... Maybe we should do it tonight? Since we will be on the road all day tomorrow." Mordecai insisted. The avian was jealous that Rigby was the only one who actually was receiving sexual pleasure. The avian began to grow a stiffy, thinking about it.

"Umm... Mordecai?" Rigby said, looking at Mordecai's penis.

"Don't even say it dude haha.." Mordecai chuckled nervously.

"Well.. Everyone's asleep, you wanna just... do it down here?" Mordecai insisted, and paused the game.

"Umm... Sure, um... How should we... Uh.. Start?" Rigby asked the blue jay, tossing his controller down on the floor.

"Well, maybe you could... Assist me this time?" Mordecai asked the raccoon. The avian really wanted to get off this time, for he had never had an assisted ejaculation.

"Oh... Y-Yeah! I forgot haha... Soo... Should I just.. Grab it? And... Yeah.." Rigby stuttered, he was getting a little embarrassed, for his own penis was growing from the sight of Mordecai's legs spread open, waiting for assistance from the eager raccoon.

"Well... Since you have a mouth, and unlike me... You could just... Give me a blow-job?" Mordecai pleaded, he was getting very eager and excited.

"Uhhhhhhh..." Rigby froze. He wanted to know what it tasted like, but he didn't know if he was ready yet.

"You know... Only if its okay with you... And, by the looks of your pointed up dick, I think you want to haha.." Mordecai joked with the raccoon.

"Okay... So... Here I go.." Rigby stuttered. The raccoon got on his knees, in the spot Mordecai was sitting on in the couch, and stuck his tongue out for a minute. The raccoon was trying to figure out how to start.

So, to start, Rigby placed his tongue on the pointed tip of Mordecai's pointy cock.

"He's actually doing it.." Mordecai thought to himself, pleased.

The raccoon began to place the avian's entire cock in his mouth, and began to motion his head up and down, sucking on the blue jay's penis. "Not bad.." Rigby thought to himself, actually enjoying the taste of the avian's pointy penis.

"D-Dude.. I'm g-gonna-" Mordecai stuttered and moaned, finishing, filling the raccoon's entire mouth with thick, sticky white semen.

Rigby coughed from all the cum the avian had to offer. "Dude you okay?" Mordecai pulled the raccoon's mouth off his cock.

"Yeah.." Rigby said, with his eyes closed, moaning. The raccoon's cock was erupting of cum, like a volcano.

"Haha... I see you enjoyed that dude.." Mordecai said, staring at the raccoon's erupting cock.

"I did hehe..." Rigby chuckled, wiping the cum off the side of his face. The avian's cum was all over Rigby's chest and belly, and even a little on his cock.

Mordecai chuckled to himself, at the sight of Rigby covered in bird cum, and scooted closer to the raccoon, causing their cocks to touch.

"Uhh..." Rigby blushed a scarlet red, at the feeling of Mordecai's soaked penis rubbing against the raccoon's.

"Two cocks huh... I guess that makes us official then haha..." Mordecai chuckled and blushed at the sight. The two just stared at their cocks touching for a moment.

"I guess it does..." Rigby said. The raccoon put his hand on both of their cocks, causing them to rub against each other. "I love you..." Rigby said, kissing the avian on the beak.

Mordecai was surprised at Rigby's action, but he loved it, he was glad that Rigby was becoming less shy, and more willing, if you say.

"Love you too dude..." Mordecai said, kissing the raccoon back.

-

Both of the dudes cleaned their mess, shut off the television and traveled upstairs, into their room. They both settled in their bed, and covered themselves with the blanket, laying chest to chest, and arms wrapped around each other.

"Goodnight, Mordecai, love you.." Rigby whispered to Mordecai.

"Goodnight, Rigby, Love you too..." Mordecai whispered back.

The two had fallen asleep.


	12. Chapter 12 On the Road

The avian's cellphone alarm chimed repeatedly. It read 9:30 A.M.

The blue jay sat up and stretched. He began to push Rigby on his side over and over.

"Hey dude it's time to wake up." Mordecai said, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"Get up you lazy sla-" Benson was interrupted by Mordecai. "We are already up!" Mordecai calmly yelled at the gumball machine.

"Okay, just making sure." Benson said with concern.

"Rigby!" Mordecai yelled at the lazy raccoon.

"Dude, come ON! It's SOOO early!" Rigby groaned.

"Uh, we're going to Cedar Point, remember?" Mordecai said, forcing the raccoon up.

"Uggh... Yup, I remember..." Rigby mumbled, sat up and crossed his arms.

"Heh, you seem excited." Mordecai said, rolling his eyes.

"Well, I'm sorry. I don't like roller-coasters." Rigby said, frowning at the blue jay.

"It's cool. Just come on, get your stuff and throw it in Skips' van." Mordecai said, hauling his goods out the door.

"Okay.." Rigby mumbled, taking his bag out the bedroom door.

-

Everyone tossed their bags and goods in the back of Benson's car. Benson was driving his Ford station wagon. MuscleMan, High Five Ghost, and Pops were riding with Benson. Rigby and Mordecai were riding with Skips, in his old Volkswagen van.

"Here's the GPS, Skips. Just attach the suction thing on your window above your dashboard, and you'll be all set. The directions are already set for Cedar Point. Good luck!" Benson explained to the gorrila. Skips nodded, and started his van.

"Bye!" Benson yelled out the window, driving past Skips.

"Later losers!" MuscleMan shouted at Mordecai and Rigby.

"Psssh" Mordecai thought. The two just looked at the zombie and shook their heads. He isn't going to get far in life, the two thought. This made them a little bit happier. As they say, bullies never end up getting very far in life.

Mordecai and Rigby sat in the second row of seats. The van had seats just like a bus, that's why it's called a 'Volkswagen Bus'.

"Alright boys, I packed a large amount of consumables in the cooler behind you guys. Help yourselves, because we ain't stoppin' for awhile." Skips explained to the two guys.

"What if we have to use the bathroom?" Rigby asked the gorrila. Mordecai chuckled.

"At every rest area I see, I will ask you two if you need to use it." Skips explained.

"Gotcha." Rigby said.

"The GPS is tellin' me the trip's gonna take about 4 hours." Skips mumbled to the blue jay and the raccoon.

"Ugggghhh!" Rigby moaned and groaned.

"It's not too bad dude." Mordecai said, smiling at the raccoon.

"I guess your right... 'Cuz I have you hehe..." Rigby chuckled while poking the blue jay's belly.

"Dude stop.." Mordecai whispered.

"It's really surprising you two roll that way, knowing that you used to beat Rigby up all the time." Skips mumbled.

"Uh... Yeah, it's true. And Rigby, I'm sorry." Mordecai said, kissing the raccoon on the nose.

"I don't have a problem with it, but do me a favor and keep it to yourselves please." Skips groaned.

"Don't worry Skips..." Mordecai said with disappointment.

-

Two hours had passed. The boys were tired, and needed to sleep.

"Anyone need to use the rest area?" Skips mumbled to the boys.

Mordecai yawned and said "Yeah, I do".

Skips turned the wheel and got on the right lane, and pulled into the rest area. Mordecai had noticed that Rigby was asleep, using the blue jay as a pillow. The raccoon was slobbering all over Mordecai's arm. This turned him on.

"I'm gonna wait here." Skips mumbled.

"Okay.." Mordecai responded.

"Rigby, wake up!" Mordecai said, gently nudging the raccoon.

"Huh, what?" Rigby said, wiping the drool off his face.

"Do you need to go to the bathroom?" Mordecai said, opening the van door.

"Yeah" Rigby stretched and exited the van.

-

The two boys walked to the restroom.

"Hey... Since were alone..." Mordecai got to the raccoon's level, and began to rub his shoulders.

"Well... Dude, I gotta pee real bad." Rigby pulled Mordecai's wings off of his shoulders and headed towards the smallest urinal.

"Hurry up dude." Mordecai said, as Rigby was relieving himself.

"Okay dude I'm done." Rigby said, as they both walked out of the bathroom, and began to make out.


	13. Chapter 13 A Quickie

(WARNING: CONTAINS STRONG SEXUAL THEMES, BETWEEN MORDECAI AND RIGBY. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED.)

The three had been on the road for 3 hours. The trip just HAD to end soon, right? Unfortunately, wrong.

Skips' brick phone had chimed. It was Benson calling the gorrila.

"Skips! Where the heck are you? We are already checked into the park!" Benson yelled in excitement. The gumball machine knew those two slackers would mess something up. But, Benson and the rest weren't going to wait.

"Ask the little brown raccoon with the pint-sized bladder." Skips mumbled in an annoyed tone.

"Stop talking! Don't blame me!" Rigby shouted throughout the van.

"Quiet!" Skips shouted in anger. Rigby put his arms down and frowned.

"Of course! Those slackers, I swear-" Benson was interrupted by the gorrila.

"Benson, you need to calm down. We'll be there in about 30 minutes or so. Go on ahead, don't wait for us." Skips calmed down and explained.

"Damn right I will! I'll see you later!" Benson yelled in excitement. Skips could here Benson yell 'woo!' in the background before he hung up.

"It's not his fault, you didn't have to yell at him like that." Mordecai said, defending his boyfriend.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry, I just lost my cool for a second there. I understand." Skips reasoned with the two.

"Hey guys.." Rigby said in a low tone.

"Yeah?" Both Mordecai and Skips said.

"I gotta-" Rigby was interrupted by Skips.

"I know... You gotta go to the bathroom. But hold it. There ain't no rest stops." Skips explained in a firm and angry tone.

"But Skiiiipppps!" Rigby complained and groaned.

"Alright!" Skips shouted and put the car to a stop on the side of the road.

A couple seconds passed, the three were silent. Mordecai and Rigby freaked out, and Skips pissed off.

"You want me to just... Piss on the side of the road? There are cars driving by!" Rigby explained and began to shake, for he had been holding his bladder for over thirty minutes now.

"You can just hide in the trees back there. Now hurry up!" Skips pointed at the trees ahead of the three.

"Ummm... Okay... I guess." Rigby said, slowly walking into the forest. He was scared, he had played many horror video-games with scary forests in them.

"I guess I'll go to since we wont stop for awhile." Mordecai said. The raccoon was surprised. They could finally spend some 'alone time' together after all. So, the two mates trailed off into the woods, until they had became invisible to the public's vision. The two sat down on a log, and began to kiss.

Rigby pulled his mouth back. "Dude..." The raccoon said in pleasure, blushing a deep scarlet red, slobbering all over himself.

"Dude, go pee, were gonna do a little somethin' before Skips comes looking for us." Mordecai said, pushing the raccoon behind the tree.

"Okay... Uh... I'll be right back then.." Rigby said, hiding himself behind the tree.

Mordecai sat on the log waiting for the raccoon to get done. The sound of Rigby pissing turned him on, but made him feel strange.

"Why the hell is that turning me on?" Mordecai thought to himself, noticing his own cock grow.

"Hey there Mordecai.. I see your excited.. You like that kind of stuff?" Rigby said, kneeling down at Mordecai's crotch level.

"Uhh, what? N-No, it was just... I just... I g-guess it turned me on 'cuz of the thought of y-you being naked or something.." Mordecai struggled to correct himself.

"Riiiiight." Rigby laughed and smiled at the blue jay.

"Shut up dude." Mordecai said, blushing a crimson red, frowning and crossing his arms.

"Okay okay, I'm sorry, lets just do this." Rigby said, getting closer to Mordecai's growing cock.

"So... Were doing this again huh? Haha... Lets do it!" Mordecai said, grabbing the raccoon's forehead.

"Uh... Sure, hehe... I mean, only if you want to." Rigby said, winking at the blue jay.

"Duh!" Mordecai joked with Rigby, shoving his face into his penis.

Rigby began to blow the blue jay, causing him to shake and moan.

"Rigby" Escaped the avian's mouth over and over. The avian would say it, then moan, while grasping onto the raccoons head. This turned the raccoon on, giving himself an erection.

Rigby continued to bob his head up and down on Mordecai's tool, until he came to a finish. The avian filled the raccoon's mouth and throat with cum. The raccoon licked and swallowed it all, and leaned directly in front of the blue jay.

"Hey Mordecai..." Rigby said, leaning against the blue jays stomach and chest.

"Hmmm?" Mordecai said, scratching the raccoon's back.

"It's your turn.." Rigby said, propping his cock upwards towards Mordecai's beak.

"Um... Okay then... hehe.." Mordecai chuckled at the eager raccoon.

-

"Mother of god..." Skips said quietly to himself, walking towards the forest. "What in god's name is taking so long?" Skips talked to himself. The gorilla was angry. What could those two be up to? He thought.

The gorilla began to hear moaning. The moaning sounded familiar. "Oh... My..." Skips thought to himself, catching himself before he collapsed into the leaves. It was Mordecai, getting a mouth full of raccoon cum.

Skips skipped away. The gorilla couldn't believe the sight he had just saw. It will change the way he sees Mordecai and Rigby for the rest of his life. It disgusted the gorilla, but he had no other choice but to accept it.


	14. Chapter 14 Arrival

Mordecai and Rigby were sitting in Skips van, waiting for their arrival at the park, Cedar Point.

"Uhh, Skips?" Mordecai said with confusion and concern. The gorilla wasn't saying a word. He was absolutely speechless, for what he had saw. He couldn't even take the two seriously.

"What?" Skips groaned, with an annoyed tone.

"Is something wrong? You haven't said a word, and only thirty-five minutes left to go!" Mordecai said, smiling to the elderly gorilla. The GPS was quite futuristic, it even told you the estimated time left for your destination.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Skips spoke and sighed.

"Oh.. Well, okay." Mordecai said, feeling awkward.

"Mordecai will you help me?" Rigby said, leaning over the seat reaching for a soda from the cooler in the very back seat.

"Sure bud." Mordecai said, reaching over the seat, and grabbing a can of soda like it was no problem. This made the raccoon feel a little embarrassed, knowing that he was half the size of Mordecai. 'Mordecai can do anything' the raccoon thought.

Rigby attempted to open the can of the caffeinated beverage. "Haha.. You need help with that too?" Mordecai chuckled at Rigby struggling to open a simple can of pop. The raccoon passed over the can, saying not a word and frowned.

"Here," Mordecai said, passing the raccoon the drink.

"Thanks." Rigby said, and sighed. The raccoon had drank it all in just one minute.

"Rigby, we aren't gonna stop dude." Mordecai whispered in the raccoons ear. The gorilla looked back at disgust, for he had misjudged them. He thought they were flirting with each other, until Rigby shouted: "I'll be fine!"

"Okay dude, okay, I was just letting you know." Mordecai said, wrapping his wing around the raccoon.

All three sat there, not saying a word. They were all tired, and bored. Waking up at nine in the morning isn't easy, especially when your going to be on the road for the next four to five hours.

" _Day 'n' night, the lonely loner seems to free his mind at night.. _" Rigby began to sing one of his favorite songs, by yours truly, Kid Cudi.

"Woah, dude, are you singing?" Mordecai said, in a surprised tone.

"_He's all alo-_ What? Singing? I wasn't singing. Who's singing?" Rigby pretended to be innocent.

"Naah, dude you were singing!" Mordecai said, poking the raccoon's belly.

"Stop talking! No I wasn't!" Rigby said, crossing his arms and frowning. The gorilla began to laugh.

"It's not funny!" Rigby shouted throughout the van. The raccoon absolutely hated being put on the spot. He may love attention, but that's only from Mordecai.

"No, it's not funny, it's adorable haha." Mordecai said, kissing the raccoon on the cheek.

"Stoooppp..." Rigby said in a quiet and embarrassed tone, covering his heavy blushing.

"Your so cute aren't ya?" Mordecai whispered, kissing the raccoon all over.

"Noo I'm n-not.." Rigby stuttered, covering his face in the van seat cushions.

"Yes you are..." Mordecai said, slapping the raccoon on his butt.

"Dude!" Rigby whispered into the avian's ear.

"Skips is right there! Are you crazy?" Rigby whispered once again.

"Yes, I AM crazy, heh." Mordecai chuckled, then kissed the raccoon passionately on the lips, beak to maw.

"Guys, keep it clean.." Skips mumbled and slightly frowned.

The two guys froze. "Sorry Skips.." Mordecai said, leaning away from the raccoon.

-

The park was approaching, the crew was about 5 minutes away from the bridge, that lead to the front gates.

The blue jay was jamming to his favorite music on his Android phone, and Rigby was fast asleep on the avian's belly.

"No way... We're here!" Mordecai said, pushing the raccoon off of him in excitement. The avian was unreasonably happy. He had not been on a vacation for probably two years now, it was truly an amazing moment. Skips pulled up to the gate, and spoke with the employee working at the gate.

"Nice car!" The man at the gate said, eye-balling the entire Volkswagen van. If you were a car enthusiast, you'd be surprised too, since this was a rare find.

"Thanks." Skips mumbled in a happy tone, feeling pride for the vehicle he owned.

"Alright, that will be fifteen dollars. Then, you will just follow the arrows throughout the park. It will show you the closet parking space." The man at the gate explained to the gorilla.

"Here." Skips passed the man the fifteen dollars.

"Thanks, have a nice day." The man said, giving Skips a 'thumbs-up' on his ride. This caused him to laugh.

Mordecai and Skips were admiring all of the massive steel made roller-coasters, as they drove by, looking for the best parking space. As they glamored at the rides, the raccoon kept deeply asleep on the bench seats, cuddling with his own tail, dreaming his favorite dream- Himself, sleeping with Mordecai. The raccoon was very lazy, so he loved sleep. (Who didn't know that?)

-

"Damn! Look at that one! It's like, four hundred feet tall!" Mordecai yelled in excitement, exiting the Volkswagen Bus.

"Watch your words Mordecai, you know I don't like to hear that." Skips scolded the avian.

"Oops, sorry Skips." Mordecai gave the gorilla a fake smile, and after he turned away, he rolled his eyes.

"Rigby, wake up!" Mordecai shouted, pushing the raccoon back and forth.

"Huh? Wha?" Rigby said, wiping the saliva off of his chest and face.

"We are here! Come on!" Mordecai shouted, forcing the raccoon out of the car, catching him by surprise.

"Okay okay I'm coming!" Rigby yelled and stretched his thin arms.

-

All three have finally entered the park. It was loud, crowded, and hot. Really hot. Ninety-one degrees to be exact. Skips tossed out his old phone, and called for Benson.

"Benson, where are ya? We're at the entrance." Skips shouted through the phone. It was loud, so the only way he could communicate is if he yelled.

"I'm a- th- top thr- dragst-" Skips phone was old, so the connection was bad. The call was lost.

"I think they're at the big red ride, the uhh.. Top Thrill Dragster! That's it." Skips said, pointing to the direction.

On the way to Benson and the rest, the avian would point out every ride he wanted to ride. "I wanna ride that one, and, ooh, that one too! That, and that, and that..." Mordecai continued and pointed, quite exited. Unfortunately, Rigby wasn't feeling the blue jay, yet tired, and frightened. He knew the blue jay will force him on a 'scary' ride. He just knew it. Yet, Rigby was too quick to judge, he always thought the worst before he even knew.

-

"There he is!" Skips shouted and pointed.

"Yes! Now we can finally ride rides!" Mordecai shouted and cheered with an "Oooooohhh!"

"Skips! There you are! Dammit, normally, I'd be pissed, since you dirty slackers almost messed this up.. But it's not possible once you've ridden THAT!" Benson yelled in excitement, pointing at the tallest, fastest ride in the park; the Top Thrill Dragster.

"Jolly good show hahahahaha!" Pops giggled and span, in joy.

"Benson, tell me you didn't force Pops on that ride, did ya?" Skips said, with concern for the old man.

"Well... He wanted to! And look, he's fine! Woooo!" Benson yelled and span with the jolly elderly man.

"Now I'm DEFINITELY riding that!" Mordecai shouted, and once again, ended with an "Oooooh!" as he joined with the cheering of the gumball machine and the jolly old man.

"Hey Rigby, I'mma ride that, is that okay? You don't have to ride it." Mordecai said, kneeling down at the raccoon's height level.

"Nah it's fine, I gotta pee anyway." Rigby shouted, again, it was loud and crowded, and that equals the need to shout to fully understand someone.

"Haha.. Of course you do! Now go, I'll be back! Wish me luck! Oooooooooooooh!" Mordecai shouted, and ran to the roller-coaster line.

"I'm riding with you!" Benson shouted and ran with the blue jay.

-

The avian and the gumball machine were waiting in line for about fifteen minutes.

"Love you duuuddeee!" Mordecai shouted aloud, noticing Rigby in front of the entrance.

"This is gonna be some hard-core shit, man." Mordecai said to Benson.

"Woah, bird, that's not how you talk to your boss." Benson scolded the blue jay.

"Oh.. Sorry dude." Mordecai said, scratching the back of his head.

"No, I'm kidding haha! Don't worry, here, I'm your friend, not your boss." Benson said, moving upward in the line.

"Oh, cool!" Mordecai said, moving along.

-

"Alright, here we are! You ready?" Mordecai said anxiously, shaking a bit.

"Hell yeah! This ride, is just superb!" Benson said, tapping his shiny fingers on the coaster's handle bar.

"Here we go!" Benson said, as the ride approached the launch sequence. The coaster train launched, from 0-100 in only two seconds.

"Woooooooooooooooooooooo!" Both Mordecai, Benson and the rest of the anonymous park guests on the train. The train reached the top, going about only five miles per hour.

"Here we goooooooOOOOOOOOOHHH!" Mordecai and Benson shouted and screamed as the ride sped and twirled down the ninety degree angle hill. The ride had came to an end, the train slowed down and came to a halt at the ride station.

"Alright riders how was your ride?" A woman employee shouted in enthusiasm and excitement.

All the guests on the train replied with a "Woooooo!" and other cheerful words and phrases.

"Wow, that was crazy! But awesome! Oooooooh!" Mordecai said to Benson, waving his arms around the air as if the avian had accomplished something special.

"That's just... Nuts!" Rigby said in amazement, jaw dropped at the fact that Mordecai rode and enjoyed it.

"It is AMAZING!" Mordecai explained, short, sweet and to the point.

"Hey, Skips, me and Rigby are gonna look for a ride he can tolerate, call me if you need us." Mordecai explained to the gorilla.

Skips groaned and nodded.

"Okay, sweetness, I'll see ya later!" Mordecai said, dashing off with the raccoon.

-

"I can't believe you rode that!" Rigby said to the avian, eyes wide open in amazement.

"It was great.. Your missin' out, dude." Mordecai told the raccoon.

"I think I'm okay." Rigby said, twiddling his thumbs.

"Hey, you want to ride that?" Mordecai said, and pointed to the 'Windseeker'. The Windseeker was a flat ride that contained 65 chairs. The ride would go up, about three hundred feet in the sky, and spin around.

"Um... S-sure..." Rigby said, shaking a bit.

"Alright sweet! Lets go!" Mordecai said, pulling the raccoon in the direction of the ride.


	15. Chapter 15 Scared to Death

The two mates had finally arrived at the flat ride; The Windseeker. Mordecai was so excited and anxious to ride, he was shaking. Rigby on the other half, was just shaking from total fear and embarrassment.

"Only a ten minute wait! That's awesome!" Mordecai said, running through the line.

"That's pretty great..." Rigby said, shaking and staring at the flat ride as if it were the most ugliest and scariest demon.

"You okay dude?" Mordecai said, raising a brow to the raccoon.

"What? Oh, yeah! I'm uh.. Pumped dude! I can't wait!" Rigby faked, scratching the back of his head.

"Good, this is gonna be sick dude." Mordecai said, scooting forward in the line of the flat ride.

-

The both of them had finally made it to the ride, assigned to specific seats.

"Alright dude, here we are!" Mordecai said, smiling and laughing in his excitement.

"Yup, here we are... The end of my life.." Rigby whispered the last part, turning his head the opposite way of the avian.

"Hmm?" Mordecai said, looking down at the raccoon.

"What? I didn't say anything.. Must've been the people behind us or something." Rigby said, twiddling his thumbs around.

"Oh." Mordecai said, pulling the seat-belt down and in. The raccoon tried to reach for his, but he barely even passed the height limit. The raccoon could not reach the seat restriction bars. But, an employee came to assist him.

The feeling of the levitating and freely swinging chair gave the raccoon chills down his spine. It really freaked him out, not to mention he got motion sickness quite easily.

"Dude... You alright? Your shaking like crazy." Mordecai said, anxiously waiting for the ride to start. But, due to an odd amount of people, it gave the two mates time to chat before the ride began.

"Yeah.. I'm fine, just a little hungry..." Rigby said squeezing the bars on his seat to keep him from shaking.

"Oh... Well, we'll grab something after we eat, okay man? That shaking doesn't look healthy." Mordecai said, smiling to the terrified raccoon.

"Okay... Cool." Rigby said, trying to put his mind on something else. The raccoon then began to stare at Mordecai, thinking of what he got himself into. He finally got the gut to tell him the truth. All the raccoon wanted to do was just impress Mordecai. But, in honesty, Mordecai didn't mind it at all.

"Mordecai... I don't want to ride this.." Rigby said, trying to un-latch his seat.

"You don't? You should of told me earlier. Don't worry dude, I'll ride by myself." Mordecai said, smiling at the raccoon.

"Well.. I'd get off but my seat is stuck.." Rigby said, as he began to punch the bars on his seat.

"Dude, don't force it-" Mordecai said, but was interrupted by the launch of the ride. The ride began to spin, and go up. It had just began, but the raccoon was freaking out.

"Uhhh... Mordecai make it stooopppp!" Rigby started yelling, close to tearing up, overreacting he was.

"Your gonna be fine... Just chill and it will be over before you know it." Mordecai said, allowing the scared raccoon to squeeze his hand as hard as he could. (Which wasn't even hard at all.).

"Wow, this is awesome!" Mordecai thought to himself, ignoring the fact that Rigby was screaming and crying like a child. This ride wasn't for people who dis-liked heights. In fact, Rigby hated heights.

Despite Rigby's fear, the ride was spectacular. The view was beautiful; It was a view of the lake, at over two hundred feet.

The avian tried to ignore Rigby, but it was getting out of control. He couldn't stand seeing that adorable, innocent little raccoon freak out like this. It almost made him upset.

"Your fine dude..." Mordecai said, holding the raccoons paw. The ride began to descend, and soon enough, made it to the bottom. The raccoon wiped his tears, and un-buckled his seat belt.

"That wasn't too bad huh?" Mordecai said, helping the raccoon off the chair.

"I don't r-really like it.." Rigby said, pretending it was boring, instead of terrifying.

"Dude... Don't lie, you pissed on your seat." Mordecai said, and slapped his own face.

"Shutup!" Rigby said, pulling the blue jay towards the exit.

"It's fine dude... I wont force you on any more rides, okay?" Mordecai said, and smiled to the raccoon, sitting on a bench nearby some vending machines and bathrooms.

"Okay... But I'll be right back, I gotta use the bathroom." Rigby said, and sighed.

"Okay, but didn't you just-" Mordecai said, but was interrupted by the raccoon.

"Don't even say it.." Rigby said, frowning and stomping towards the bathroom in anger and embarrassment.

-

The entire crew had met up at a restaurant in the park, that sold mostly everything. It was nice for them to sit down and relax, after all the adrenaline rush, especially for Rigby.

"So, what did you ride so far?" Benson said, pointing at Muscleman and Fives.

"We rode Top Thrill and Iron Dragon! It was sick! Hey, you know who else likes to ride things? My mom!" Muscleman said, high-fiving Fives.

"Nice! I love the Top Thrill Dragster! What about you, Skips and Pops?" Benson said, leaning back in the plush leather seats.

"We drove the vintage cars, didn't we Pops?" Skips said in a happy tone. For once, Skips was actually happy about this whole thing.

"Oh yes indeed! It was quite the jolly good show!" Pops said, proud he had rode something.

"Cool Pops, glad you enjoyed it. What about you, Mordo and Rigs?" Benson said, with an empty stomach, anxiously waiting for the waiter to arrive.

"We rode the Windseeker. It was astonishing, let me tell you. The view was just, awesome! What else could I say?" Mordecai said, wrapping his wing around the depressed raccoon. Mordecai was jolly and happy, but Rigby was just sitting there, head drooping down, not saying a word.

"Uh... That's good, you BOTH enjoyed it?" Benson said and raised a brow.

"Rigby... Well, he liked it, but his stomach hurts a little don't it?" Mordecai said, smiling at the raccoon, then gave him a wink.

"Yeah... Yeah it was... Fun." Rigby said in a happy tone, relieved that the avian had lied.

"Well, glad everyone is enjoying themselves, but, I think now is a good time to enjoy a little meal!" Benson said, pointing at the approaching waiter.

"You all ready to order?" The waiter said, holding a pen and paper.

Benson looked around, and pointed and nodded at everyone.

"Yeah, I think we're ready!" Benson said, giving him a thumbs up.

"Alrighty, I'll start out with you. What would you like?" The waiter said ant pointed at the gumball machine.

"Uh... I'll take, the build your breakfast, with the pancakes, hashbrowns and scrambled eggs." Benson said pointing at the menu.

"Okay, and uh, you?" The waiter said, pointing at Mordecai.

"Uh... Lets see.. I'll just take, uh, just a regular chicken sandwich. Nothing on it, I don't want to get sick on the rides haha." Mordecai said, and passed over his menu.

"Good idea haha, and uh, the little guy?" The waiter said and pointed at the raccoon.

"Ummm... Yeah, um... I'll just take the chicken strips in a basket with a side of fries." Rigby said and blushed, for the waiter thought he was younger than he really was, the waiter put him on the spot, causing Muscleman and Fives to whisper jokes about the raccoon.

"Okay, and you?" The waiter said and pointed at the gorilla.

"I'll just get the salad bar, along with this guy." Skips said, and pointed at Pops.

"Okay, so yeah, and uh, you guys?" The waiter said and pointed at Muscleman and Fives.

"I'll have the Barbeque wings in the basket, and with a side of seasoned fries." Muscleman said, passing his menu over.

"I'm not eating; I'm not hungry." High Fives said, passing his menu over the table to the waiter.

"You sure? Uh... Not even just a side?" The waiter asked the ghost, trying to get him to buy something.

"I'm sure." Fives said, frowning a bit.

"Okay, that's fine. I'll have your food out in a couple minutes." The waiter said, and gave them a smile before he walked away to the kitchen.

-

Their food had finally arrived, after thirty-six minutes. The crew actually thought about ditching the place and going somewhere else. They were hungry, and the only thing that was in there stomachs was a bunch of junk food. It was nice to finally get some real and healthy food.

"Sorry about the wait, here you all are." The waiter said, and passed over every meal.

"Enjoy!" The waiter finished, smiled, and walked away.

"This looks delicious! What do you think guys?" Benson said, proud he could afford all of this.

"Yeah!" The entire crew said, mouths full. (All were talking to each other, but we'll focus mainly on Mordecai and Rigby for now.)

"Hey Rigby, is there anything you could ride, and actually enjoy?" Mordecai asked the raccoon.

"No, because he's a loser!" Muscleman blurted out and belched.

Mordecai and Rigby rolled their eyes, with no response.

"Well?" Mordecai asked the raccoon once again, this time a little quieter to avoid the zombie from butting-in the conversation.

"I don't feel so well right now.." Rigby responded, shoving his face into his chicken.

"Okay dude, don't worry, we can still have fun." Mordecai said, smiling and kissing the raccoon on the cheek.


	16. Chapter 16 Fun in a Hotel

(WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT BETWEEN MORDECAI AND RIGBY! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!)

"Wow, that was quite the meal!" Benson said, passing his plate to the side.

"Yup." The rest of the crew responded, and stacked their plates for the waiter.

"We gotta leave a tip, but I don't have much cash on me." Benson said, shuffling through his wallet.

"Here you are, my good man!" Pops giggled and placed two lollipops on the table.

"Here, just for good measure, I'll put some dollar bills." Mordecai said, placing five dollars on the table.

"Oh yes indeed! Our man surely will be pleased!" Pops giggled once again and shook his hands.

"Come on guys, stop flirting! I wanna ride rides!" Muscleman said, slamming his fists into the table.

"Oh, I assure you I do not 'whisk' like that!" Pops said in a stern tone, waving his fist around.

"Muscleman!" Benson grumbled, heating up.

"Let's just get out there and have more fun." Skips said, pointing to the door.

"Alright, lets go." Benson said, heading towards the door.

-

The whole crew headed outside, in front of the restaurant building to be exact.

"Okay, now we split up. We're all gonna meet at the Windseeker, since it's closest to the hotel entrance. We'll meet up at 10:00 P.M. That's the parks closing. Got me?" Benson explained repeated.

"Got it." Everyone said, running off in all different directions.

-

(We are going to focus on Mordecai and Rigby mainly.)

The avian and the raccoon both sat at a bench, nearby a twisty red roller-coaster next to a lake.

"Dude, you've been silent almost all day, whats wrong?" Mordecai said, looking down at the bored raccoon, head drooped down and paw on his cheek, leaning against the bench arm rest.

"I dunno." Rigby said and shrugged, looking away from the blue jay.

"Okay, now I definitely know somethings wrong, what is it?" Asked Mordecai, patting the raccoon on the back.

"I've ruined this whole thing.." Rigby's voice broke, tearing up a little, looking the opposite way of the avian.

Mordecai raised his brows and got closer to the saddened raccoon.

"Not at all, why do you think that?" Mordecai asked, showing sympathy for the raccoon.

"I can't ride anything! You are stuck with some pussy raccoon, w-who can't do a-anything, or have f-fun!" Rigby stuttered and began to cry harder.

"What are you talking about? I'm having a lot of fun! It's just.. When you get upset, it makes me upset. As long as you have fun, I have fun, okay?" Mordecai explained, wing wrapped around the depressed raccoon.

Rigby wiped his tears, and looked up at the avian. "R-Really? Um... I-I'm sorry I m-made you upset..." Rigby raised his brows and spoke.

"Your doing it again, don't be sorry for anything, you worry too much." Mordecai said, kissing the raccoon on the lips, breaking the sadness, turning it into romance and happiness.

"Heheheheh.." Rigby laughed an idiotic sounding laugh, slobbering all over himself.

"Dude... A-Are you horny? We're in public dude.." Mordecai said, blushing a scarlet red and looking around to make sure nobody was looking at the two.

"A little..." Rigby said, putting his arm around the avian.

"Dude your so bi-polar haha..." Mordecai joked, for the raccoon went to deeply upset, to quite happy.

"Mordecai, we should go chill at the hotel.." Rigby suggested, putting his hand close to Mordecai's crotch.

"Good idea, it's pretty damn hot out here." Mordecai agreed, looking up to the burning hot sun. It was ninety-four degrees outside, currently.

"Lets go then." Rigby said.

-

The two mates made their way all the way to the hotel. It was a long walk, it was hot outside, and they were exhausted. All the fur may help during the winter, but it made summer feel like hell. Once they finally arrived, they both jumped right into their cooled off hotel room, set at a comfortable sixty-nine degrees.

The two were snuggled up quite close to each other on one of the beds, the avian's belly to the raccoon's back.

"Damn Mordecai, your so strong.." Rigby said, out of breath, even though the avian had carried the raccoon for more than half the way. Again, he was lazy.

"Thanks dude.." Mordecai said, panting over the raccoon's shoulder. The heat and humidity from Mordecai's beak was making the raccoon hard.

"Dude..." Mordecai moaned, as he began to rub the raccoon's belly, making him even harder. Rigby began to moan the word 'Mordecai' softly and silently, over and over again. Mordecai had noticed the erected raccoon was horny, and navigated his hand lower, touching the raccoon's balls, rubbing them back and forth.

"Mordo- I can feel your stiffy pushing against my back haha.." Rigby said, and blushed a deep crimson red, then giggled a bit.

"Hey, I can feel you getting hard into my hand..." Mordecai said, squeezing a bit on the raccoon's cock.

"Don't squeeze it too hard..." Rigby moaned, and clenched tightly onto the sheets. The raccoon could feel the avian squeeze his other hand onto his own cock, that was pushing against his back.

"Dude... Are you touching yourself? While you touch me?" Rigby questioned, and giggled a bit.

"Um... Yeah... Is that okay?" Mordecai asked, as he began to stroke the raccoon's cock back and forth.

"Am I really that sexy?" Rigby asked, but regretting he did so.

"Hell yeah dude..." Mordecai said, continuously stroking himself and the raccoon, at the same time.

"Ooo-ooh! Mordecai... y-your good at t-this!~" Rigby said and moaned, as the avian worked his magic on the raccoon. The raccoon was reaching a climax, and as the avian jerked him, he felt something wet and warm on his back; Mordecai had came.

"Woah dude... You finished already?" Rigby asked, getting closer to 'finishing'.

"Y-Yeah... How's it feel?" Mordecai said, slowing down on the raccoon.

"Warm..." Rigby said, and let out a little moan.

"Let me help you..." Mordecai said, as he spat into his hand, using it as a lubricant for the raccoon's penis.

"That feel better?" Mordecai asked, winking at his friend.

"Y-Yeah... Dude... I-" Rigby stuttered, and was interrupted by his own climax. The raccoon had spilled seed all over the neatly styled hotel sheets.

"There you go..." Mordecai said, taking his hand off the pleased raccoon.


	17. Chapter 17 Getting Ready

(WARNING, THIS PART CONTAINS SEXUAL THEMES, BETWEEN MORDECAI AND RIGBY, YOU'VE BEEN WARNED.)

The two had been laying there for almost thirty minutes. The avian hadn't realized how long they've been 'messing around', but it had to stop, because the avian had only rode one ride, and he wanted to ride more.

"Hey dude... Can we go back to the park? I really wanna ride more rides." Mordecai said, looking down at the raccoon. Mordecai was sitting up in their bed, and Rigby was laying down, facing the opposite direction of Mordecai. They hadn't spoke for a couple minutes, so the avian got the thought of the raccoon being asleep. It was true, Rigby had fallen asleep; he was tired, he woke up early, and was on the road for quite awhile, sitting there, on the same cloth seats for hours.

"Dude?" Mordecai said, raising a brow at the sleeping raccoon. "Dude!" Mordecai said, pushing the raccoon in a quick motion.

"Ah!" Rigby jumped, and clenched onto the sheets. "Dammit Mordecai!" Rigby said, fixing his hair while the avian laughed a bit at his reaction.

"Haha, sorry man." Mordecai said, setting his wing behind the raccoon.

"It's not funny..." Rigby said, hiding under the blankets.

"Aw, come on dude, don't be like that. I was just kidding!" Mordecai said, rolling his eyes at the raccoon's immaturity.

"I know what you want Mordecai.." Rigby mumbled through the blankets, causing his voice to sound a bit muffled.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Mordecai asked, knowing what he was going to say, but acted like he didn't.

The raccoon uncovered himself, removed the sheets off his body. "You want to go back out there and ride some more rides, yeah yeah, lets go." Rigby said, slightly frowning.

"Well... Yeah... Yeah, I do." Mordecai said, getting off the bed and began to stretch his back and wings. Rigby was a little angry, but he couldn't help but feel happy once he glanced over at the sexy, stretching avian.

"I see you looking at me over there." Mordecai said, winking at the raccoon.

"... Uh.. What? Oh uh, no, no, I was l-looking out the window..." Rigby stuttered, blushed a little and scratched the back of his head.

"Hmm, hmm, whatever." Mordecai said, noticing the bulge in the sheets, coincidentally, were Rigby's crotch would be.

"Rigby... Can we please go?" Mordecai said, sitting down, looking into the raccoon's eyes.

"I can't go out there like this!" Rigby said, pointing to his stiffy.

"True... Well, do you want me to help?" Mordecai said, uncovering the raccoon's bits.

"Um... If you want to.." Rigby said, chuckled a bit at how interested the avian was. "Lend me your hand, heheh!" Rigby chuckled, and pointed at the blue jay.

"Alright, here we go then." Mordecai said, scooting as close as possible to the horny raccoon.

Mordecai began to slowly stroke the raccoon's cock, going faster as time passed. The raccoon was quite pleased, he was leaning against the avian's chest, moaning, and shaking a bit. Mordecai continued until the raccoon spilled seed all over his hand and the sheets.

"Well... There you go, haha." Mordecai chuckled and cleaned the seed off of his hand.

"Haha yup..." Rigby said, hopping off the bed.

"Okay, you ready to go to the park now?" Mordecai asked.

"Yeah." Rigby said, struggling to hold the door open for the blue jay.

"Thanks, hun." Mordecai said, exiting the hotel room, entering the hotel hallway.

"No problem. Rigby said, pretending he didn't struggle trying to keep the obnoxiously heavy door open for the avian.


	18. Chapter 18 Rigby's Injury

The two walked around the park for a good five minutes. The sun was hot, the park was crowded, and the two boys were tired, but the avian could easily wake up by just simply riding another roller coaster. And that's what he intended to do.

"Hey man, I know I've been acting like a bum lately... So, I'll tell ya what, I'll ride something with you.." Rigby said, in a low-pitched tone, terrified of where the avian would take him.

"Really? You sure? I won't do that to you dude..." Mordecai stopped and spoke, surprised at what the raccoon had said.

"Yeah, really.. Just don't take me on anything crazy, okay?" Rigby said, trying to act tough, but revealing his weak side.

"Sweet dude! I promise, the more you ride, the more you will like it! Thanks for being brave dude!" Mordecai said, hugging the raccoon tight.

"Haha... No problem!" Rigby said, giving a fake smile and a fake thumbs up. In truth, the raccoon was a little scared. As long as it wasn't too tall, he thought he'd be okay.

"What have I just gotten myself into..." Rigby thought to himself, slightly frowning.

-

The two boys walked around for about two minutes, trying to find a gentle yet fast ride.

"What about this one? It only goes forty-five miles per hour." Mordecai said, pointing at the ride he requested.

"Umm... Sure, man!" Rigby said, pretending to be happy.

"Ye-yuh!" Mordecai cheered, while pulling the raccoon towards the line.

"Sweeeet! Looks like the line is short!" Mordecai cheered, slightly scooting forwards in the line. Mordecai noticed that the raccoon was shaking a bit; the two were holding hands.

"Rigby, thanks for being brave. I love you so much dude." Mordecai said, got down to Rigby's level and gave him a tight hug, and a couple kisses on the chest and cheek. There was no one behind them, and the people in front of them weren't paying attention, so they were good. Mordecai was trying to give the raccoon extra love for being brave, he wanted to show the raccoon that being brave gets him a lot of attention from Mordecai.

The raccoon's shaking began to ease up a bit, and that made the avian more happy. "Love you too dude..." Rigby said, kissing the avian on the hand, for he was far too short to kiss his man on the cheek or beak.

"Hey man, do you mind if we ride in the front?" Mordecai said, pulling the raccoon into the front seat waiting line.

"Uh... Sure dude." Rigby said, wishing he hadn't got on in the first place. The ride wasn't too bad, but it was definitely something you shouldn't ride if you strongly disliked roller coasters.

"Sweet, we get on next!" Mordecai said in an exited tone, eager to get on the ride.

"Great..." Rigby said quietly, so the avian couldn't hear.

"What?" Mordecai simply said, wondering what the raccoon had said.

"Oh... I said, u-uh, sweet!" Rigby stuttered and lied to the avian, pretending to be exited, waving his arms in the air with a guilty look on his face.

"Oh, okay, cool!" Mordecai said, looking awkwardly at the raccoon.

-

The train had finally arrived, and the two boys hopped on. The fear in the raccoon was insane. He would be shaking, stuttering every word he said, and his fragile little heart was pounding.

The two pulled down the seat protection bars, and eagerly waited for the signal 'All Clear' to go off. (Once a ride is ready to take off, the operators say "all clear".).

Mordecai noticed the freaked out raccoon. "Don't be so afraid... It'll be fun." Mordecai said, looking over the seat bars to the raccoon.

"All clear." Spoke the ride operator, and as its been stated, the ride took off.

"Yeah.. This wont be too bad.." Rigby pretended to be brave, looking down to the ground, noticing how high they were. The train had dropped down the first hill, and as soon as it ran to the bottom of the hill, the avian noticed something.

"Dude this is badass!" Mordecai shouted, looking to the raccoon. The raccoon's eyes were closed, head and arms flopping around like a ragdoll.

"Rigby?" Mordecai shouted, for the ride was so loud. The ride had finally came to a stop, and the employees noticed the unconscious raccoon.

"Call the paramedic, quick!" The employee shouted to the operator. The ride operator sped to the emergency phone, and called up the paramedic. Mordecai was terrified. He couldn't even say a word. He just stared at the raccoon, wide open eyes.

-

Mordecai was riding with the paramedic in the small kart like ambulance vehicle in the park. The avian was struggling quite a bit to hold his tears in. Just staring at the little raccoon, laying there, motionless, with a paramedic just tore his heart into a million pieces.

".. I-Is he g-gonna be okay?" Mordecai stuttered, still holding his tears.

"He will be okay. His body just wasn't ready for a coaster that big." The paramedic explained, and looked at the unconscious raccoon.

Mordecai couldn't believe that he had forced the raccoon on the ride. He thought it was his fault, and it caused him to tear up. The avian rested his head next to the raccoon, and began to cry.

The paramedic drove throughout the park, passing many people. They were almost to the exit, but not quite there yet.

"Woah, guys, look at that!" Benson said, pointing at the tiny ambulance.

"It's Mordecai and Rigby!" Skips shouted, and widened his eyes.

"Oh... My..." Pops quietly spoke, and widened his eyes as well.

"Come on lets go!" Benson yelled, running towards the cart. The medic cart wasn't moving too fast, so it wasn't too hard to catch up with.

The paramedic cart came to a halt, at the park gate, allowing the rest of the crew, aside from muscleman and fives, to find out what was going on after all.

The crew hopped into the cart, and explained why. They remained silent, the cart was just too loud to speak in, the exhaust, and ect going off.

-

All of the park crew had finally arrived in the hospital, checked in and headed to the raccoon's room. They all noticed Mordecai, laying his head on the bed the raccoon was laying on.

"Mordecai.." Benson spoke in a sorrowful tone, putting his shiny hand on the avian's shoulder.

"W-What?" Mordecai said, but his voice was muffled, and it had sounded like he had been crying quite heavily.

"He's gonna be fine, don't worry about it." Benson explained, showing sympathy for both the raccoon and the avian. The gumball machine felt bad about the last time Rigby was sent to the hospital, so Benson decided to help cheer up Mordecai this time. Benson cared for the two, he just got mad too easily.

"R-Really? Don't worry about it? HOW?! I caused this!" Mordecai said, raised his head up to speak, and continued to weep into the sheets, soaking the bed with tears.

"You didn't cause this." Benson said in a stern voice, looking down to the weeping avian. It wasn't like Mordecai to be like this, he was usually the one to be tough in the scene, now, he needed some help.

"I forced him onto a ride... And now look at him! Look what I've done... I'm such an i-idiot..." Mordecai cried, and stuffed his face into the mattress of Rigby's bed.

Benson began to speak, but Skips interrupted him.

"Your not an idiot. There is no reason you should be upset for this, and you shouldn't worry either, the doctor said he was going to be okay, he's just a little shooken' from the adrenaline, and it's not even close to being your fault, he agreed to get on the ride himself. Don't worry about your relationship neither, because he will gladly accept your apology. Your relationship cannot be broken, not by anything. So please, calm down and sit back and just wait for him to awaken. He'll wake soon, don't you worry." Skips explained and scolded the avian.

Mordecai fell back into the couch in the room. "Yeah... I guess your right.." Mordecai said, and sniffled.

"I got you some tissues.." Benson said, handing the blue jay the box of tissues.

"Thanks Benson... Thank you too Skips, I'm glad your here to support me and Rigby.. It m-means alot.." Mordecai said, and wiped his tears up.

"No problem." Both Benson and Skips said, smiling at the blue jay.

"It just... It just hurts me to see the shape he's in... The needle in his arm looks painful.." Mordecai said, and whimpered a bit.

"He's alright, he can't feel it anyway. It's actually helping him." Skips said, assisting the avian to calm down.

"Y-Yeah... That's true..." Mordecai said, sitting back down onto the couch, praying Rigby would accept his apology.

"Everything's gonna be fine." Benson said, and patted the avian's back.

-

Thirty minutes had passed, and Mordecai was feeling guilty. Not only for Rigby, but for Benson, Skips, and Pops. He didn't want to keep them from having fun at the roller coaster park.

"Hey guys... Thanks for your help, but I don't want to stop your fun, so you can leave if you want... I'm glad you were here to support me though, but leave if you please, I promise I'll be okay." Mordecai said, smiling at the gorilla and gumball machine.

"Your welcome Mordecai. And are you sure?" Benson said, raising a brow at the avian.

"I promise guys." Mordecai said, and smiled again.

"Well... Okay, I guess. Good luck, Mordecai. Hope he wakes up soon." Benson said, walking towards the door, giving Mordecai a simple smile.

"Thanks, and I hope so too. Go on, Skips. I'll be okay." Mordecai said, pointing at the door, looking at Skips.

"Alright. Just remember, he'll be okay." Skips said, giving the avian a thumbs up.

"Goodbye Mordecai! Get well soon, Rigby!" Pops said, giving Mordecai a hug.

"Haha... Bye, Pops. Have fun!" Mordecai said, and waved to the three. The happiness of the old man was like a disease, it was impossible to be sad around that jolly old man. Happiness spread around like a virus when Pops was around, and that's a good thing.

Mordecai looked at the sleeping raccoon. "Get well soon, hun." Mordecai said quietly, and gave the sleeping 'coon a little kiss on the cheek, before leaning back in the sofa as if it were a bed. "I'm tired, might as well take a nap. He'll wake me up.." Mordecai thought to himself, laying down on the sofa, shutting his eyes, hoping for the raccoon to wake up very soon.

-

An hour and a half had passed. It was 6:15 P.M. Mordecai was still fast asleep on the sofa.

The raccoon, tossed and turned, and groaned.

"Uhnnn... Huh? Where am I? Mordecai?" Rigby faintly said, rubbing his eyes. He hadn't noticed the needle penetrating his arm yet.

"Mordecai!" Rigby faintly yelled, attempting to wake the sleepy avian.

"Huh? Rigby?!" Mordecai quickly rose, and widened his eyes. He became the happiest bird on earth.

"Rigby!" Mordecai shouted, and ran to the bed, giving the raccoon a very tight hug, then looked into his eyes, and gave him a big and romantic kiss on the lips, beak to maw.

"Mordecai, what happened?" Rigby said in confusion, after the avian kissed him.

"You rode the ride, and blacked out, remember?" Mordecai said, he was so happy he could just cry tears of joy.

"Oh yeah... Wow, and this happened?" Rigby said in surprise. He couldn't believe he had ended up in the hospital because of that.

"Yup, but your okay!" Mordecai said, wiping his tears, his tears of joy.

"Hehe... Yeah, and are you okay?" Rigby said, noticing Mordecai was crying a bit.

"Hmm? Y-Yeah, I was just so scared dude..." Mordecai said, hugging the raccoon once more.

"Sorry man..." Rigby said, hugging back the avian.

"Don't be... Don't be dude... I'm so glad your okay! I'll have to get the doctor to take the IV out of your arm." Mordecai said, wiping the leftover tears.

"IV? In my arm- Oww dude, Ow!" Rigby said, noticing the needle penetrating his scrawny arm. Since his arm was so small, he could actually feel it, even after the numbing.

"Dude i-it hurts..." Rigby said, trying to hold his tears in.

"Your okay, your okay, I'mma get a doctor, sit tight, hold on, I'll be right back, I-I'll go fast!" Mordecai said, running out of the room, searching for the doctor.

"Hey, hey, he's awake, and he's feeling pain from the needle thingy, could you take it out please?" Mordecai asked, and pointed at the room door.

"Oh good, good, he's awake. Indeed, I'll take the needle out right away." The doctor said, walking to the room.

"Hey man, the doctor is here." Mordecai said, holding the door for the doctor.

"Hey! There he is, wide awake! Glad to see your okay." The doctor said, shutting off his equipment.

"Alright, we're set, now I am going to take the needle out of your arm, you might feel a small pain." The doctor said, getting ready to pull the needle out of the raccoon's arm.

"Don't look, looking usually causes more pain." The doctor said, with his hand next to the needle.

"Okay.." Rigby said, squeezing the avian's hand as hard as he could, which wasn't hard at all.

"Ahhhh...!" Rigby said, shedding a few tears.

"Your okay dude, he's all done, see?" Mordecai said and smiled to his boyfriend, pointing at the doctor.

"I'm all done, see that wasn't too bad. Your all set!" The doctor said, leaving the room.

"D-Dude it stiinnngggssss...!" Rigby whined, and dropped a couple tears.

"Your okay dude, it's all over. Lets go back to the hotel." Mordecai said, slowly helping the raccoon off the bed.

The two trailed out of the hospital, holding hands. Mordecai was very happy and grateful that the raccoon turned out just fine. It was one of the nicest things to happen to the avian.


	19. Chapter 19 Waiting for Benson

The two trailed out of the hospital, chattering about what had just taken place. It was crazy to them, they didn't think that bad of things could happen to them.

"Mordecai? Can we stop somewhere to eat? I'm hungry.." Rigby said, heading towards the car parking lot along with the avian.

"Sorry dude, but Benson's ordered some pizza back at the hotel. We can eat there." Mordecai said, looking for their car.

"Wait... Shit... How are we gonna get back to the amusement park?!" Mordecai said, looking around for a possible sight of the yeti's bus.

"Uhhh... You mean you didn't drive here?" Rigby said, looking up to the avian, dumbfounded.

"No... Ugh! Dammit!" Mordecai said, kicking a pebble across the parking lot, hitting the side of a car, leaving a small scratch.

"Dude, it's okay, can't you just call Skips to pick us up?" Rigby said, a little frightened, for Mordecai would hit things, and people, when he was angry. The avian became angry very easily.

"Yeah, but that will take fucking forever!" Mordecai groaned, staring at the ground, fists clenched.

"Mordecai... It's okay, I can wait, with you... Don't you want to spend time with me in the sunset?" Rigby said with puppy eyes, holding the avian's hand to try and calm him down.

"Yeah... Yeah, I'd love too.." Mordecai said, sitting down on the curb, eyelids half down and hands on his chin.

"Good... I don't like seeing you mad Mordecai... It s-scares me.." Rigby said, skinny arms wrapped around the avian, and head leaning against the avian's chest.

"I'm sorry hun... I didn't mean to scare you.." Mordecai faintly spoke, with a saddened emotional state.

The two mates sat on the curb, watching the sun set. Watching the cars go by, the exhaust fumes filling their lungs, the avian thinking about how to control his anger.

"Alright, I'mma call Benson." Mordecai said, a little cheered up, pulling his phone out.

"Okay hun.." Rigby said, both arms wrapped around the avian, holding him as close and tight as possible, while leaning his whole body on the avian's body.

Mordecai chuckled. "Hehe... It sounds funny when you say hun..." Mordecai said, scratching the raccoon's right side, it was his favorite scratch spot.

"Hehehehe..." Rigby chuckled and smiled, and almost began to purr. But, the mood was sort of ruined by the growling of Rigby's stomach.

"You sound hungry dude.." Mordecai said, forgetting he had his phone out.

"I'm starving dude..." Rigby said, and sighed, wishing he had something to eat.

The blue jay finally dialed the gumball machine's number.

"Oop- Sorry dude!" Rigby whispered, in a high pitched tone.

"Shh please." Mordecai politely shushed the raccoon, and placed his finger on the raccoon's maw. Once the avian pulled his finger back, it was covered in raccoon saliva.

"Dude, seriously?" Mordecai whispered, as the phone kept ringing over and over again, eagerly waiting for a response from the gumball machine.

"Hahahaha..." Rigby laughed, and poked the avian's stomach.

"Dude, stop!" Mordecai whispered, and shoved the raccoon's paw away.

"Hello- What? Stop? Stop what?" Benson said through the phone.

"Uh- No, not you- Um, anyway, could you pick us up please?" Mordecai said, in a stern tone, a little pissed that the gumball machine didn't come back for them earlier.

"Did Rigby wake up? Is he okay?" Benson said in a concerned tone.

"Yeah, he's fine, he's right here," Mordecai said and passed the phone to the raccoon.

"Hiiii!" Rigby yelled through the phone in a cheerful tone.

"Glad your okay! We'll be there soon!" Benson said, and unintentionally hung up the phone.

"He hung up." Rigby said, and passed Mordecai his phone.

"Oh... Well, is he coming?" Mordecai asked the raccoon.

"Yeah, he said he'd be here soon." Rigby said, and went back to snuggling the avian.

"Okay, good." Mordecai said in a relieved tone, and sighed. The avian began to look up into the sky, the sky was beginning to turn into night. The avian just sat there to admire it's beauty, ignoring everything around him. He stayed frozen, until he was tightly squeezed by the raccoon.

"My Mordecai...!" Rigby said in a loving and cheerful tone, squeezing the avian as tight as he could, which wasn't very tight at all.

"My Rigby!" Mordecai said, lifting the raccoon into the air, causing the raccoon to flail his arms. The avian pulled him back down, right into his chest, giving him an even tighter hug.

"I love you bro..." Mordecai said, and continued to squeeze the raccoon.

"I love you too.." Rigby faintly spoke, strained, and being squeezed by a strong blue jay.


	20. Chapter 20 The Bet

After a few boring hours, which felt like forever, the two boys were finally picked up and brought back to the amusement park's hotel. A beautiful hispanic building-styled hotel, right on the beach. Unfortunately, the crew did not have the view of the beach. But, the view of an ugly parking lot; woo, exiting.

The two boys finally arrived at the hotel. It was late, about ten P.M to be exact. The hospital was quite far away from Cedar Point, since Cedar Point was on an island, isolated from most of the civilization.

"Thanks, Skips." Mordecai said, walking to Rigby's side of the van he was sitting in.

"Hey man... Wake up!" Mordecai said, pushing gently on the raccoon's right side.

"Uhn... Oh! We home?" Rigby mumbled and jumped.

"Yeah, well, at the hotel." Mordecai said, helping the raccoon off the high-risen van.

"Same thing silly." Rigby said, giggling to himself.

They all walked through the hotel's narrow and dark hallway, and then into their rooms. They were greeted by Benson and Pops holding up a giant piece of paper that read 'Welcome back Rigby!" In sloppy handwriting, looks as it was written with a red marker.

"Welcome back!" Both Benson and Pops shouted.

"Yeaaahh, I'm baack.." Rigby said in a bored tone, he wasn't really feeling well.

"Glad your okay!" Benson said, smiling at the raccoon.

"Thanks, do we have any food here?" Rigby said, sniffing around the hotel room.

"Err.. Yeah, in the fridge." Benson said, and dropped the banner with Pops. Both Pops and Benson walked into the their bedroom in the hotel room next door.

"Hey man," Mordecai said, shuffling through his cheap leather bag he brought with him consisting of items you'd regularly pack with you on a trip, and a PlayStation 3 with two wireless controllers.

"Yeah?" Rigby said, face stuffed with cold cuts of ham and beef.

"Rigby, slow down!" Mordecai said, trying to hold his laughter, it was hilarious seeing the raccoon shoving his face with so much food at once, his head all the way in the mini-refrigerator.

"Sorry, I'm just really hungry. What is it you wanted?" Rigby said, swallowing his food and sitting on the floor next to Mordecai and his bag.

"I was gonna tell you I brought... This!" Mordecai said, tugging out his PlayStation 3.

"Woooah! Dude! We gotta play!" Rigby said, with a dumbfounded smile and shiny eyes.

"Duh! Here, I'mma hook it up." Mordecai said, placing the game system on the coffee table under the hanging flat screen television. He began to examine the wires, connecting them to the places they belong to. Rigby just sat back and stared at Mordecai's ass, sticking up in the air, as Mordecai was trying to figure out the color code of the cords.

"Dat ass!" Rigby said, and laughed, while sitting back on the plushy leather couch.

"What? Haha dude.." Mordecai chuckled and moved to his side.

A few minutes passed, and Mordecai had finally figured it out.

"Got it!" Mordecai said, grabbing the two controllers and ran to the couch, sitting himself next and close to the raccoon. The avian powered on the game system, and launched 'Tekken 5'.

"Dude, this game seems so crappy compared to the sixth one." Rigby said, holding the controller, ready for play.

"Haha I know man. But still fun, right?" Mordecai said, and leaned back further on the plush leather couch, getting himself comfortable.

"Yeah, It's still fun." Rigby said, and scooted closer to his avian, to the point where they were sitting side-by-side. Normally, the blue jay would wrap his wing around the raccoon, but this game required two hands to play. Left for moving back and forth, and right for pressing buttons.

"Dude, hurry up and pick your character!" Rigby said, and sighed an exaggerated sigh.

"You gotta have the right character to win." Mordecai said, finally choosing his character.

"Ready.. Fight!" The announcer on the game shouted, starting a match versus the two boys.

"Come on! PUNCH HIM! What are you doing?! Get the fuck up!" Rigby began shouting at his character, telling him to do better, but it was just Rigby that was doing horrible. It was funny, the raccoon with a big frown and extreme concentration going on, as well as random button mashing, and a relaxed avian, just leaning back in the couch, pressing flawless button combinations.

"Player one, wins!" The announcer shouted.

"Agh!" Rigby shouted, and threw his fists up in the air, like a 'table-flip motion'.

"Dude, come on!" Mordecai said, nudging the side of the angry raccoon. Mordecai knew he was pissed, but also knew he would get over it in a jiffy.

"It's not me! This guy friggin' sucks!" Rigby said, pointing furiously at the TV screen.

"Ugh... Okay, whatever, its the character. Pick a different one." Mordecai said, and rolled his eyes, slightly chuckling to himself.

"I bet I'll beat you with this guy!" Rigby said, pointing at the strongest man in the video-game.

"You wanna bet?" Mordecai said, looking down at the raccoon with an evil grin.

"Okay Mordecai, we'll bet." Rigby said in a deep tone, looking back up at the avian.

"Oh! I know exactly what to do-" Mordecai said, and quickly grabbed his packing bag and started to shuffle through it.

"If you lose, you have to wear..." Mordecai said, continuing to fiddle through his large bag. "This!" Mordecai once again said, pulling out a black thong with the letter "R" stamped on it.

Rigby just widened his eyes and sat there for a moment. "Okay... First, where the hell did you get that?!" Rigby said, trying to hold his laughter.

"I was in this shop at the mall, and they had an adult section of that shop, I saw it, and I thought 'Oh my god! This is fuggin' hilarious!' and I bought it, just for the lol's." Mordecai said, blushing a bit. The only thing he could think to do is look away. He was quite embarrassed.

"Okay... Next question, why the hell did you pack it with you on the trip?!" Rigby said, pointing at the panty, with a disgusted look. Again, trying to hold his laughter.

"Because I KNEW this was gonna happen... And it would be hilarious, and cute..." Mordecai said, blushing even harder.

"So... If I lose, which I wont, I have to wear... THAT?" Rigby said, and pointed at the thong in disgust.

"Haha yup! And you gotta promise too man, and don't flunk out of it like usual!" Mordecai scolded the raccoon.

"Well.. I'm not scared. It's... A bet!" Rigby said, thinking about what he gotten himself into. But wait a minute.. "Waiiiitt, what happens if I WIN?" Rigby said, putting emphasis on the 'I' as if he were loyal in some sort.

"Er... I dunno, you choose." Mordecai said, not worrying about a thing. Mordecai knew he would win, and he got to see the raccoon wearing a ridiculous thong.

"Hmmm... How about, if I win, you have to wear that, and JUST that, all day tomorrow!" Rigby said with an evil-like smile.

"Hmm, hmm. It's a bet." Mordecai said, again not worrying at all. Rigby was horrible at video-games, and it was an opportunity.

"Lets do this!" Rigby said, choosing his character as Mordecai did the same.

"3... 2... 1... Fight!" The announcer in the game shouted, and began the round. Mordecai started the round with a huge uppercut punch on the raccoon's character, causing him to fall down. That's all he needed. Once he was down, he couldn't get back up.

"What dude- NO!" Rigby shouted, stood up and started mashing buttons harder and faster.

"Ohhh duuuuude, better get up!" Mordecai said, as he continued to press buttons properly.

"Fuck NO!" Rigby shouted, mashing even harder.

"Player 1, wins!" the announcer shouted.

"Woooooooooooaaaah! Put on that thong man, you lost!" Mordecai said, throwing the underwear, landing on the raccoons head.

"... NO." Rigby said, and threw it back with force.

"What? Dude, you promised. It's a bet, you can't back out now." Mordecai said, getting a little pissed off.

"Dude! Your really gonna make me wear that shit?!" Rigby yelled, and pointed.

"Uh, yeah! That's what I said in the first place. Now, go on, put it on." Mordecai said, tossing it back.

"You've gotta be fucking KIDDING me!" Rigby shouted and threw the controller against the floor, causing the batteries to fly out.

"Dude, calm down! It's only for just a couple minutes." Mordecai said, determined the raccoon would do this.

"Fiiiiiinee! Don't you say a word about this, kay?!" Rigby said, pointing and poking the avian every time he said a word.

"I promise dude." Mordecai said, handing the underwear to the pissed raccoon.

"I can't believe-" Rigby said as he closed himself in the bathroom, causing his speech to be in-audible.

"I can't believe he's actually gonna do it! Oh man, this is gonna be hilarious!" Mordecai thought to himself, trying to hold his laughter.

Suddenly, the bathroom door opened, and interrupted the avian's devious thoughts. Rigby then walked in to the living room, stood in front of Mordecai with eyelids half closed and the biggest frown the raccoon has ever made. He just stood there, looking pissed and blushed a crimson red.

"Duuuuude! Holy shit! Look at you!" Mordecai said, and couldn't help but burst out into laughter. It was quite hilarious indeed, a short raccoon wearing a black slutty thong, with a small bulge.

"Don't you think I know I look stupid?" Rigby said, trying to act tough, and not cry.

"Dude, hah, dude.. Sorry.. Whoo, that's good.. Heh, sorry man, you look cute!" Mordecai said, wiping his tears, he was laughing so hard.

"I look stupid!" Rigby said, looking away, wanting to just run and hide.

"Pfft, your fine!" Mordecai said, and let out a small chuckle.

"Stoooopp.." Rigby said, and blushed harder and looked away.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry man haha.." Mordecai said, still laughing a bit.

"It's not funny!" Rigby shouted, and crossed his arms.

"Haha, sorry, it's cute though haha, look at your little bulge!" Mordecai said, and continued to laugh harder once again.

"UUGGH! Could you make fun of me any more please?!" Rigby said in sarcasm.

"Okay dude, haha, chill man chill." Mordecai said, holding his phone.

"Dude, no, NO! You better not take a picture!" Rigby yelled, pointing at the avian's phone.

"No dude, I'm just checking an email!" Mordecai said, muting his phone. The avian held up his phone, aimed the camera at the raccoon and sneaked a picture. Luckily, Rigby didn't even notice.

The avian was having a difficult time trying not to laugh.

"Fuck you dude, I'm taking this off." Rigby said, as he quickly tugged it of his body and threw it in Mordecai's face.

"Goodnight." Rigby said, walking to the bed, completely naked.

"Haha oh man.. He'll get over it." Mordecai laughed and said to himself.

"Hey man, don't be like that." Mordecai said, and walked to their hotel bed.


	21. Chapter 21 Apologies

(WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT BETWEEN MORDECAI AND RIGBY FROM REGULAR SHOW, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.)

Mordecai shut off the television, stretched his wings, and slowly walked into the bedroom, eyes half closed. He noticed Rigby laying in their king sized bed, tucked under the dark blue blankets, eyes closed and arms under the pillows. It was cute, of course, but Mordecai knew that Rigby was angry at him, because of what had happened a few minutes ago. This made Mordecai a little upset, and made him regret what he had made Rigby do. But, the avian tried to focus on four words; "He'll get over it.".

This made Mordecai feel a little better about himself, but it didn't help too much. The avian did another stretch, bending over and stretching his blue wings to his feet. He then slowly sneaked into the bed, and very gently covered himself with the blankets, trying to not move the raccoon's side of the bed. He stared into the ceiling, imagining it was a dark starry sky. Too bad the hotel didn't have a panoramic ceiling, he thought. He cut his thoughts, and focused on the snoozing, adorable raccoon. Mordecai turned over on his right side and wrapped his wing around the raccoon, and pressed his chest to Rigby's back, and finally shut his eyes.

"Mordecai.." Rigby said, and turned over, looking at Mordecai.

"Hmm..?" Mordecai quietly spoke, and just barely opened his eyes. Mordecai saw that Rigby looked a bit upset, making himself feel upset as well.

"I'm not mad anymore... I just... I dunno.." Rigby said, and began to rub Mordecai's side, moving his fingers through Mordecai's feathers. Mordecai became more relaxed, it made him a little bit more happier that Rigby wasn't angry at him, but he still felt a little bad, since Rigby was a bit sad.

"It's okay, anyway, I should be the one saying sorry." Mordecai said, and started to scratch behind the raccoon's ear.

"No, it's okay, it was actually kinda funny, I just get mad for no reason when people laugh at me... Besides, I bet you probably liked it, haha.." Rigby said, rubbing his fingers through the feathers of Mordecai's belly. Rigby gave Mordecai a faint smile, and slowly moved his paw lower, almost to Mordecai's waist.

"Whatever dude, I saw you getting hard in that thing, I saw you blush, it looks like you enjoyed it more than me haha!" Mordecai chuckled quietly, and notice Rigby's weird smile.

"Maybe..." Rigby said, moving his paw under the sheets, running his finger from Mordecai's belly to his hips, and began to rub his fingers around Mordecai's crotch.

Mordecai glanced down at the blankets, and noticed Rigby had an erection. That caused Mordecai to jump and look up, and to pretend he didn't see it. Mordecai noticed Rigby's paw touching his cock.

Rigby then slowly moved under the blankets, to where you couldn't see him.

"Rigby, what are you doing?" Mordecai asked, and kept still, as he felt the raccoon rub both of his paws on his genitals. It seemed strange, since Rigby was such a shy person, and for him to get all up in Mordecai's junk made him a little surprised. Rigby was a shy fellow, but since they've known each other for a long time, and since they are both dating, Mordecai discovered Rigby can be a frisky little guy, if turned on.

"Oh, nothing." Rigby mumbled under the blankets. Mordecai could hardly understand what Rigby said, but he was sure he said "Oh, nothing.". This whole situation made Mordecai feel sort of strange, but it didn't stop him from enjoying it. Mordecai felt Rigby's paw massage his balls, and cock at the same time. Rigby felt Mordecai get hard in his own paw, and that turned him on quite a lot, causing him to play with himself.

"Dude..." Mordecai moaned, as he felt Rigby rub his wet paw on Mordecai's cock. Then all the sudden Rigby stopped for a second.

"Dude...?" Mordecai said, looking at the blankets, where Rigby was. Rigby was jerking himself off, under the blankets, then glanced at Mordecai's hard-on. Rigby then stopped, and began to suck Mordecai's cock.

"F-Fuck, duuude.." Mordecai moaned and stuttered, and grabbed tightly onto the sheets covering the mattress.

Mordecai then looked at the blanket where Rigby was, and quickly yanked it off, revealing the raccoon.

Rigby gave Mordecai a kinky looking wink, and moved his maw off of Mordecai's cock. He then stood on the bed, and began to jerk off.

"D-Dude, that's so gay..." Mordecai said, and blushed even harder.

"Does it bother you?" Rigby questioned, and took his paw off of his own stiff cock. The raccoon raised a brow and looked at Mordecai.

"No dude... It's hot.." Mordecai said, covering his face where he was blushing.

"Oh, goody," Rigby said, and began to jerk off once again for Mordecai's entertainment. "Dude, I'm so close.." Rigby said and moaned, stroking himself faster. Mordecai noticed the pre-cum leaking on Mordecai's belly.

"Get ready dude.." Rigby said and moaned, and finally finished, shooting his seed all over Mordecai's belly and chest.

Rigby laid back in bed, as close as Mordecai as possible, and said; "How was that?"

"That was a-awesome man... Turned me on so friggin' much dude... I love you, Rigby..." Mordecai said, and kissed Rigby, beak to maw.

"You'd better get cleaned up, you don't want that to dry on your feathers." Rigby said, and ran his finger across Mordecai's belly.

"Dude, are you licking your fingers?" Mordecai said, as he stood up off of the bed.

"Yeah, is that wrong?" Rigby said, as he licked his fingers, that were covered in his own semen.

"Again, no, it's friggin' hot haha." Mordecai laughed, and dried himself off with a towel.

Mordecai laid back down, and wrapped his wings around Rigby, and Rigby did the same.

"Goodnight dude. Sleep tight." Mordecai said, as he smiled and closed his eyes.

"You too, love you." Rigby said, and snuggled up on Mordecai.

**(Sorry about the long wait, I am not dead, but I wont be working on this as often as I used to. I have been slightly busy, and I just don't have the time to write these, although I do love this couple and I do love writing these, but I have other things that must be done. Again, sorry, and thanks for reading! I am still working on these, don't lose hope!)**


	22. Chapter 22 Bored

Mordecai had awaken, at 11:15 A.M. He was awake for about three minutes, and he was to kind to wake Rigby from his sleep, Rigby was so snug and comfortable in their bed he just couldn't wake him just yet, he didn't need to. There was only one day of Cedar Point left, so today had to be special for him, but Mordecai and the crew didn't want to take Rigby along, because of what happened on the roller-coaster.

Mordecai decided to watch TV from the hanging plasma screen television in their room. He sat up, turned around and fluffed the pillows, moving them up so he could sit up in the bed comfortably.

Mordecai chilled in the bed, watching TV while laying next to a snoozing raccoon. The sun was shining bright through the window, but that didn't wake Rigby. Mordecai was so used to waking up early, his body just automatically woke him up at around eleven or ten in the morning.

Mordecai sat in the bed for about five minutes, and once a commercial came on, he slowly got up to brew himself some coffee. He left the room, leaving the raccoon sleeping tight in their bed. He slowly closed the door, as quiet as he could, and left the room.

He stood by the door in the long and dim hallway, and locked the door with the key card. He made his way through the hallway, and into the main lobby, or the lounge, perhaps. He walked to the coffee machine, and purchased himself some delicious hot coffee. He then sat in one of the comfy leather couches, preferably an empty one, and began to sip on his delicious hot coffee.

The thoughts of Rigby kept popping in his head, making him smile and gave him a calm and relaxed look on his face. He laid back in the seat and continued to sip on his hot coffee.

Two children had walked by, two children who had looked like a couple of immature douchebags, looked like they were about thirteen or fourteen. The two kids were bragging and pestering each other with the words "Oooh dude you got owned!" and "You suck!".

"Is there an arcade in this hotel?" Mordecai thought to himself. That would be sweet, he thought.

"Hey," Mordecai said in a stern tone, and got the two kids attention.

"Uh, what?" One of the kid says, in a mean tone. The two kids looked disgusted, as if Mordecai was a dirty animal of some sort.

"Is there an arcade here?" Mordecai asked, trying not to get too angry.

One of the boys nudged the other, and made an evil-like frown.

"No there ain't." One of the boys said, trying to be cool. But, obviously he was lying, and Mordecai knew. The two boys had a horrible tell, they would nudge each other and they couldn't resist laughing out loud. Mordecai sighed, and headed back to the hotel room.

He made his way all the way back to the room, and unlocked it with his key card. He entered the hotel room, and closed the door behind him. He noticed the television was still on. He then thought "Dammit, I hope I didn't wake up Rigby.." Mordecai thought. He slowly made his way into the room, and noticed the raccoon was still sound asleep, tucked half way under the thick and plush blankets.

Mordecai laid back in bed, TV still turned on, and cuddled with the snoozing raccoon. Mordecai knew Rigby could sleep through just about anything, in fact, Rigby slept through a tornado alarm. They were all fine, a tornado never touched down, but that's not the point, the point is, he's one heavy sleeper.

Mordecai and Rigby laid there, Mordecai's chest to Rigby's back. Mordecai began to kiss Rigby on his side, starting from hips to shoulders. He then wrapped his wing around the fast asleep raccoon, and began to rub Rigby's tummy.

They both laid there, Rigby asleep and Mordecai rubbing Rigby's fuzzy tummy. Sometimes, when the raccoon was sleeping, and he felt something he liked, he would smile a bit and wrap his tail around something. So, Mordecai continued to rub Rigby, chest and belly, and then he felt Rigby's tail wrap around Mordecai. It was like, they were both connected, they couldn't be pulled apart. Mordecai then noticed a small smile from Rigby, and it made himself smile.

A few minutes passed, and the whole time, Rigby was asleep, and Mordecai was petting the raccoon. Mordecai thought he should wake him up, so they can go see if there was an arcade in the hotel, since those two kids were obviously lying.

"Riiiggbbbyyy.." Mordecai whispered in a soft and calm tone. He had whispered the same word for about three times.

"Rigby!" Mordecai yelled in a whisper.

"Uuuuhhhhnnn.." Rigby groaned, smile went to a frown.

"Wake up hun," Mordecai said, and began to shake the half asleep raccoon.

"Do I haaavvee toooo?" Rigby dragged out his sentence, eyes barely even open.

"Come ooonn, please?" Mordecai begged, and lifted the raccoon on his shoulders, carrying him like a baby.

"Put me down!" Rigby calmly yelled, flailing his arms and legs around like a baby.

Mordecai dropped Rigby on the couch, causing the raccoon to become startled and slightly awake.

"Woah dude!" Rigby said, scratching his head, a bit startled.

"Your fine, silly." Mordecai said, reaching for a can of pop in the mini refrigerator.

"Could you get me a soda?" Rigby said, and rested his back on the plush leather couch.

Mordecai gave Rigby a smile and a raised brow.

"Pleeeaaassee?" Rigby begged with his adorable shiny eyes.

"Heheh, okay." Mordecai said, and sat himself next to Rigby.

"Um..." Rigby said in a confused tone.

"What?" Mordecai said, getting himself comfortable.

"Err.. Wheres my soda?" Rigby said, twiddling his thumbs.

"Pssh, bossy boy." Mordecai said, and handed Rigby the can of Dr. Pepper.

"Heh, sorry man." Rigby said, after chugging almost half of the can.

"Dude, slow down! That stuff's not good for ya." Mordecai explained, and watched the raccoon ignore him and continue chugging on the high calorie soda.

"I'll be fine." Rigby said, wiping his maw with his paw after chugging the entire can of pop.

The two sat there for about two minutes, completely silent. It's not like them to just not talk to each other, they were just tired, especially Mordecai. It was silent, until Mordecai broke the silence.

"Dude, I heard there was an arcade in here, wanna check it out?" Mordecai said, looking down at his sugar-rushed buddy.

"Aw sweet! Hell yeah!" Rigby exclaimed, and crumbled the pop can and threw it away.

"Alright then, lets go." Mordecai said, opening the door for Rigby.


	23. Chapter 23 The Fight

The two walked around the what-seemed-to-be massive hotel, they thought 'forever'.

"Where did you say this arcade was again?" Rigby asked, as he dragged himself along with his lover, Mordecai.

"I didn't." Mordecai said, in a stern and aggravated tone.

"You okay?" Rigby asked, slowing down to a halt.

"Yeah, lets just sit down for a minute." Mordecai said, making his way towards the couch in the lobby, and sat down in it, along with Rigby.

"Well, that sucks." Mordecai said, and let out a big sigh, and leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

"It's okay, dude." Rigby said, laying down on the couch, short and scrawny legs resting on Mordecai's legs.

Rigby closed his eyes, and crossed his arms around his cold body. Outside, yeah, it was like stepping into a blaze of fire, (It is extremely hot), but the hotel operators had the A/C systems at full blast, causing the building to stay at a cool 69 degrees.

"Is that comfortable?" Mordecai asked the sleepy raccoon. Rigby wasn't a morning person, and he drank so much soda that it barely effected his body in any way. He was tired, for it was early and he didn't sleep well in hotels.

"Eh, it's alright." Rigby said, trying to block out the annoying chatter from the hotel lobby.

"Here," Mordecai said, and grabbed the raccoon under his shoulders and laid his half-asleep body on his own body.

"What if people see...?" Rigby whispered, and looked nervously around the room.

"Who cares. That's there problem they can't accept two awesome guys trying to get comfortable, together." Mordecai said, stroking Rigby's belly and sides. Rigby couldn't help but let out a big and loving smile. He was happy to hear that he didn't care about what other people thought about them, he is glad that nothing could get in the middle of his relationship with Mordecai.

Mordecai sat there, not knowing he had put the raccoon to sleep, with his soft strokes through Rigby's belly and chest fur. The avian looked down at the snoozing raccoon, drooling like a pig. He let out a chuckle and looked around the hotel lobby, to see if there was anything interesting. He couldn't help but notice a group of people just staring and pointing at him and Rigby, laughing and making faces of disgust and hatred.

"Pfft, what a bunch of douchebags." Mordecai thought to himself, giving them a frown. He noticed the group one man, and three females. All of the girls looked to be young, maybe around eighteen or nineteen he thought, and all of them happened to be wearing too much make-up, and disturbingly revealing clothes. The man of course, was wearing only his swimming shorts. He was big, and muscular, it looked like he could pick up all three of those girls with one simple lift, like it was nothing.

"Dumb sluts, whats gonna happen when your condom breaks and you get pregnant? Abortion? Or you'll have your life ruined by having to take care of a child while you're THAT young!" Mordecai mumbled, just a little too loud. The group then stopped immediately, and glanced over at the blue jay. Mordecai quickly turned his head and acted like he had said nothing.

"What did you say?" The muscular dude shouted over to Mordecai, acting innocent.

"... Oh, what?" Mordecai said, actually getting a bit scared. I would be too if I was a bunch of feathers standing up to a huge muscular guy.

The man stomped towards Mordecai, until he was looking down at the couch at the avian. The girls stayed behind, watching and giggling a bit.

"You heard me, asshole. What did you say earlier?!" The big guy said, fists clenched.

"Wha?! I didn't say anything!" Mordecai said, acting surprised.

"You think I'm fuckin' stupid, you fuckin' dick-head? Tell me what you fuckin' said or I'll make you!" The big guy said to Mordecai, making a scene.

"Dude, come on. There's like, twenty people in here right now. I swear to you, I didn't say anything. Now please, scoot, get out of here." Mordecai said, with a firm tone.

"Your a fuckin' idiot, dude! Are you serious?! I saw you say something! Now tell me what you said!" The big guy said, getting more angry.

"What does it matter?! You'd beat me up either way! Now please, just leave me alone!" Mordecai shouted and stood up, causing Rigby to fall back onto the couch, waking him up.

"That's it, I'm done." The big guy said and grabbed Mordecai by the neck, choking him.

"You wont be talking shit to my ladies ever again, you hear me?!" The big guy shouted, continuously choking the avian.

"Wha- Hey! Dude get off!" Rigby shouted, and started to freak out, as every bystander just stood there and watched, until a random woman came up and shouted "stop!" and kicked the muscular man right in the balls.

"H-Holy fuck!" The man shouted, backing off. He then ran up to her face to face.

"Hey, you hit me and you're going straight to jail, buddy." She said, with a stern tone.

The man groaned and walked away, with his 'girls'. Must've been embarrassing for him.

Mordecai fell back on the couch, coughing, gasping for air.

"Holy *cough* sh- *cough* shit..." Mordecai groaned, and coughed.

"Mordecai, are you okay?!" Rigby panicked, almost in tears.

"Yeah, dude, I'm fine... Ugh.." Mordecai said, clearing his throat.

"Thank you, um.." Mordecai said, struggled for his breath.

"Ashton, but my friends call me 'Ash'." The woman said, her hand on Mordecai's shoulder.

"He would've killed me or something!" Mordecai said, rubbing his neck.

"Heh, no kidding. That's the second time I was up in that guy's face. He was causing a, uh... 'disturbance' out by the pool last night.." Ashton explained.

"Oh, so I guess you work here?" Mordecai said, he had finally caught his breath. Rigby sat there, holding Mordecai tight listening to their conversation. Ashton took a seat next to Mordecai.

"Yeah, It's my first year. I love it, but sometimes the people are just, dumb, you could say." Ashton said, and rolled her eyes.

"Heh, no kidding." Mordecai said, rolling his eyes as well. Ashton was a pretty good looking girl, slim, short black hair. She was wearing a black top, with two pockets and a name tag, with black, tight khaki pants. She was also wearing thick framed glasses. She looked like she was about twenty or twenty-one.

"Hah, people can be like that." Mordecai said, and chuckled a bit with Ashton.

"It sucks, haha." Ashton laughed along with Mordecai. All three of them were silent, until Ashton broke the silence.

"So... Are you two, like, dating, or whatever?" Ashton asked, curiously.

"Heh, yup-" (Mordecai)

"Does it bother you?" Rigby interrupted Mordecai.

"Oh, no no no, I actually roll both ways myself haha.." Ashton blushed and turned her head, scratching the back of her neck.

"Ah. But yeah, we're partners." Mordecai said, holding Rigby tight.

"Heh, you two are like, the cutest couple I've seen in a long time! I've always wanted to get to know a blue jay or a raccoon, heh." Ashton chuckled nervously.

"Well... Here we are, haha." Mordecai laughed, and continued to get to know Ashton. This was a beginning of a new friendship.

(Alright, I wrote another one after a long while, aren't you proud? Naw, just kidding. But still. By the way, Ashton is not MY OC, but a friends. That friend will currently be un-spoken of as of now.)


	24. Chapter 24 Guilt

"Alright, well, I'll see ya later!" Mordecai shouted over to Ashton, who was slowly walking away to her car.

"Ditto!" Ashton yelled back, jumped in her car, turned it on, and drove off. It was 8:30 P.M, and Benson had called earlier to meet up in the hotel rooms for a late dinner, since this was their last day in Cedar Point.

Mordecai waved, and walked off with Rigby. He noticed the raccoon didn't look happy, nor neutral, it actually looked like he was a little upset or angry. He also hasn't said a word for awhile to Mordecai nor Ashton.

Mordecai walked in front of Rigby, and stopped, causing Rigby to stop also. He kneeled down to the raccoon's level, and asked "Hey man, you okay? You haven't said a word."

"... Sure, I'm totally fine." Rigby said in a stern and sarcastic tone.

"Umm, okay, that was obviously sarcastic... Dude, seriously, are you okay?" Mordecai asked once again, putting his wing on Rigby's soft shoulder fur.

"Well..." Rigby's seriousness broke, and he became a little upset.

"I feel like shit." Rigby said, with a sad facial expression, looking at the ground, to the left of the avian.

"Aww, I'm sorry dude. Hope you get better, hon." Mordecai said in a soft tone, giving Rigby a slightly tight hug, and kissed him on the chest, hoping he would feel better. But, honestly, it wasn't Rigby's stomach that felt like 'shit', it was his feelings, and guilt.

"No, I mean... I mean I feel crappy because I felt like I held you back this entire trip." Rigby said, with a depressed and let-down look on his face. Mordecai sighed, looked down, back up, and said, "Dude, you're fine. I swear to you, I am happy and always having fun when I'm around you, I promise that! Don't feel like shit, because you 'held me back', because you didn't. You made my day a lot more fun that it would've been with anyone else."

Rigby didn't cry, but he was quite upset. He sniffled, and looked back up with his big and shiny eyes, and said, "Aww.." A few tears ran down his face, and he closed his eyes and gave Mordecai a tight hug.

"Thank you.. You make me happy more than anyone else in this world.." Rigby said, as he shed a few tears of happiness.

Mordecai's heart sang, and he felt so warm and calm and snug around Rigby, especially his passionate hug, it made him smile.

Rigby took his face away from Mordedcai's feathery chest, and looked up at Mordecai and smiled, arms wrapped around his shoulders and back.

Mordecai started to rub the raccoon's back, causing Rigby to purr and shiver in pleasure.

"Get a room!" Some guy yelled as he walked by, and into the hotel.

"Screw you!" Mordecai said, and stood up and gave him the finger.

"Ugh..." Rigby exaggerated his sigh, and kicked a rock on the ground.

"Don't mind him, he's just a racist douchebag." Mordecai said, and laughed a bit.

"No, that's another thing! When you hang around me, people make fun of you! I'm sick of it!" Rigby yelled, and crossed his arms. It was funny to see such a little animal get so angry, but in this matter, it wasn't so funny.

"It's fine, dude, lets get that pizza. Maybe that'll cheer you up, I hate it when you're upset." Mordecai said, and walked towards their room, both holding hands.

-

"Hey, guys what's up? Where have you been?" Benson said, mouth full of cheese and pepperoni pizza.

"We were just-"

"BUSY making out with each other! OOOOOOHHH! Hahahaha!" Muscleman interrupted Mordecai, and both Fives and Muscleman laughed.

"God, your so childish! Stupid, sloppy and childish." Mordecai said in a stern tone, and grabbed a slice of pizza.

"Yeah, get fucked!" Rigby yelled, mouth full of pizza.

"Aw, Rigby, dang it!" Benson yelled at Rigby, and Skips and Pops groaned.

"What are these foul words entering my fragile ears?!" Pops said, covering his ears.

"Ugh, Rigby... Hey Pops, you can eat in your room if you want." Benson said. Pops walked to his room with his pizza.

"Hahaha!" Muscleman laughed with Fives again.

"Seriously? I can't believe I'm saying this but, the bird is right! Mitch, you are immature and you need to grow up, please. Quit making fun of them because they are gay, who cares!" Benson exclaimed to Muscleman (Mitch). When Benson said "because they are gay" it caused Mordecai and Rigby to stop and blush, and look at each other.

"Sorry guys." Benson said.

"It's fine, anything to make muscleman more mature." Mordecai mumbled.

"Whatever, bro! Nobody cares! I'm eating in my room, peace out!" Muscleman shouted, and slammed the door behind him along with Fives.

"I wish they'd respect us." Rigby said, eating his pizza.

"Oh well, who needs them?" Mordecai said, and sighed.

"I'm sorry they hate you guys, but you'll just have to go with it, sorry." Benson said, trying to be nice but stern at the same time.

"We'll be okay. Besides, we deal with this crap all the time." Mordecai said, and sighed once again, and continued to eat his pizza.


End file.
